


The Futanari Stories

by TheReva090



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fairy Tail, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReva090/pseuds/TheReva090
Summary: A One Shot Book of Anime female characters with older Futanari characters that were made up to be in this one shots.All Anime that is in this goes to their rightful owners. I am the only one who created the futanari characters and that's it. Also, the random people in the story.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 57





	1. Ochako Uraraka- Train

Uraraka Ochako, a student of U.A, rushed onto a train, in a hurry to get home as it was raining outside and she didn't have an umbrella. She sighed as she was happy she wasn't in the wet weather outside but inside a train. She looked at her clothes and noticed they were kind of soaked, not fully, but you could see her bra through her wet shirt. She blushed and button her gray jacket. She looked around and saw a woman behind her, who has shaggy hair tied into a bun and looked to be in her mid-30s. She was looking at her phone, minding her own business, which Uraraka was happy she didn't see her bra through her wet shirt. Uraraka waited for a bit on the train as she waited for her stop and as she did, more people were coming on the train, making the place a little bit cramped. As this was happening, something touched her butt, making Uraraka jump a little.

She thought to was someone trying to adjust to the cramped room, however, the pressure of this touch stayed and this made Uraraka question it. After a minute, she finally realized what the touch was. It was a person groping her ass! Uraraka was shocked by this! The person squeezes tightly. They grope the soft flesh rather greedily, pulling and rubbing up and down. Uraraka felt her insides twist as she felt a chill go down her spine. She did try to move, but since she was in the corner of the train and the place was crammed, there wasn't any room for her to move nor go to.

_ 'I-Is this happening!'  _ Uraraka thought as the person moved closer to her, and the hand moves under her skirt, feeling up both cheeks slowly.

Uraraka is quivering, knees writhing against one another as she has trouble keeping her breathing steady. She looks around to her left to see if anyone notices this and to her surprise, no one is looking nor see this happening. Their eyes are focused on their phone screens. Uraraka considers screaming as it is her most rational option or she could ask for help. However, to her surprise, her mouth doesn't open.

“S… stop…” Uraraka pleads, however, her voice came out less than a whisper. The person ignored her and got closer to Uraraka, as she could feel this stranger temperature.

Uraraka heard something rip and gasp as she knew what it was. The person ripped her black tights, making Uraraka blush even more. Not only that, they moved to pass her panties as well! The fingers of the stranger moved back, and was slow, before a finger rims into Uraraka asshole. Her eyes widen, breathing sharply, her whole body tenses up, her mouth hanging open, and lets it out tiny, uncontrollable moans. The person did circular motions into the barest of pressures, sinking slightly. Their thick finger pushes into Uraraka slowly, breaching past tense muscles in an uncomfortable strain. Uraraka felt another hand, the strangers probably, went in front of Uraraka's crouch section. The person begins to rub the Uraraka clit slowly, doing circles and Uraraka moaned softly.

“… N-No… Please—ah…” This made the stranger move their fingers faster and Uraraka bit her lip as she tried to make those sounds coming from her throat.

The stranger suddenly stops as the train makes a stop and Urakara doesn't look as she was trying to come back to reality. Suddenly, Uraraka heard the person rip her black tights again, but it was near her pussy, making her nervous as she knows what they will probably do. However, it wasn't what she expected as she felt the stranger's mouth on her pussy, making Uraraka moan loudly, which scared her as they were probably caught now. However, no one came and asked what was going on nor grabbed the person or her, but instead, felt the person eat her out. Uraraka suddenly moaned very loudly and for the first time in her life, cum. Uraraka was panting heavily as she was having a hard to process what just happened. The person stood up and Uraraka leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. After 3 minutes, Uraraka looked around and saw that the room was pretty much empty, besides her and the stranger. She was about to look as to who ate her out, but the train stopped and the doors opened. The stranger grabbed Uraraka and pulled her out of the train with her and waked her to somewhere.

Uraraka heard a door open and close behind her as she realizes where she is by the echo of the door. She was in a bathroom, but now in the men's but women's bathroom, making her know the stranger was a woman. The female stranger moves Uraraka into a stall and her backpack is on the floor somewhere, which Uraraka completely forgot about. Uraraka sat on a toilet seat with her back against the cold wall. The woman's hands begin to remove Uraraka skirt, soaked panties, and ripped black tights. The woman begins to undo Uraraka jacket, then her white shirt, leaving Uraraka in her bra and socks plus shoes. The woman removed her bra and begin to suck on Uraraka's nipples. Uraraka moaned quietly as she gripped the woman's shoulders tightly, as she felt her lick and tight on her nipples. After a minute, the stranger moved to the next boob and then a minute later stopped. Uraraka looked up and saw the person who started this. It was the older woman with shaggy hair that was tied into a bun. The woman finally saw Uraraka look at her.

She begins to unzip her pants and pull something out, which caught Uraraka's attention. Uraraka tried to focus and once she did, she saw what the woman pulled out.

'Is that a p-penis?!' Uraraka thought to herself, shocked to see it.

"I have a Quirk that gave me this." The woman spoke, for the first time during the time, and this made Uraraka look up at her.

The woman lifted Uraraka's hips until her shoulders are resting against the wall. Uraraka's legs were shaking as they were pushed apart as a presence leans over her. She saw the woman aligns with her pussy. Uraraka freezes from shock as the hot tip snuggles against her instead of sliding down, leaking thick, warm liquid. Uraraka shakes and for the first time attempts to escape, but couldn't because she was too weak right now. The world vanishes and Uraraka can´t hear anything but the woman's breathing, her soft grunts as that hot, wet head of her cock start burying itself into Uraraka pussy, pushing her muscles wide apart with a shock of ache and pain. Uraraka tries to stay calm, but the hungry woman stopped that as she enters through, stretching Uraraka pussy well beyond what, even in the corners of her pure mind has ever thought possible. As the woman's cock nearly ripped through, a frantic cry came from Uraraka's throat. The woman continues to stretch Uraraka further, as the older woman pulling back marginally only to thrust again, forcing dry inches into the trembling, almost screaming teenager.

Tears begin to pour out of Uraraka's eyes as the older woman groans hungrily, lodging in deeper and deeper into her pussy, stretching it impatiently. The older woman leaned downward and groans as she goes deeper, taking Uraraka's virginity with heavy, hard thrusts. Uraraka simply arches back as she gasping sobs that no one can hear in the bathroom since they are alone. As the older woman adds a new inch forced inside Uraraka, the raw burning of that cock sawing through her pussy persistently, pulsing alarmingly against her walls. As time went by, Uraraka begins to moan, as she was enjoying being fucked by the older woman, who was moaning as well and was faster with each thrust.

The woman shoves her cock into Uraraka one last time, grip tightening to bruising degrees, and then cum inside her pussy. It´s a rush of pressure and swirling juices flooding every inch of her insides, making Uraraka gasp and moan. The woman sighed as she pulled out her cock from Uraraka pussy, dribbling some cum out and she looked at Uraraka, then noticed the blood, now realizing she took her virginity

"Wow. That was amazing." The older woman said, but Uraraka didn't hear her as she was trying to come back to reality again. Once she did she slowly leaned up and sat on the toilet seat, feeling her legs being numb and was tired. The older woman kneed down to Uraraka and kissed her, slipping her tongue in her mouth, as Uraraka was shocked by this. She pulled away from Uraraka and the woman smiled at Uraraka.

The Next Day...

Uraraka was on the same train as she was standing there, looking at her phone about the news. It was Friday and she was heading to a  _ friend's _ place. She felt someone touch her butt and she looked around to see the older woman.

"Hey, ready for tonight?" The Older woman asked Uraraka, who nodded and sighed.

"I can't believe I lied to my parents to see you again," Uraraka said and the woman leaned down and kissed her lips and gave her a smirk.


	2. Yaoyorozu Momo- The Kidnap

Yaoyoyrozu Momo was walking around, exploring the small area that had shops. It was a chilly day outside as it was fall, making people put on warmer, heavier, clothes to keep themselves from freezing. As such, Momo wore a gray coat, with a long white skirt, winter boats and some gloves to keep her warm while in the cold weather. As she was exploring the stores, two women were spying on her, one with black hair and blue eyes who looked like she was in her mid 30s, while the other had gray hair and brown eyes who looked like she was in her early 30s.  
  
"Alright Jineen, there's the girl we need to get and ransom for her family money." Said the woman with Blue eyes and brown hair.  
  
"I got it Minette." Jineen stated and Minette looked at her and singled her to go right, while she pointed at herself, then straight forward.  
  
Jineen nodded and did what Minette told her to do. She walked around, minding her own business, while keeping an eye on Momo, who was looking at a person trying to get her to buy something from their shop. Minette walked towards Momo, slowly making her way so she doesn't seem suspicious at all. However, a problem came when a crowd came out of a shop, making it hard for her to see Momo or get through, so she singled Jineen to go to Momo, which Jineen singed back with a thumbs up. She slowly made her way to Momo, as she did, she looked at some shops so if Momo saw her by any chance, she wouldn't see her staring at her and get suspicious. Jineen finally made it to Momo and as she did, Momo dropped something, which Jineen kneed down and picked it up, seeing that it was her wallet.  
  
" You dropped this." Jineen said as she got up and handed the wallet back to Momo, who smiled at Jineen. Jineen got a good look at Momo and saw that she was cute and quite good looking. She tried her best not to check Momo out.  
  
"Thanks! It would of been bad if I lost this. Who are you?" Jineen was now nervous as she wasn't sure how to do this. She can't give Momo her real name, so she needed to make up a fake name quickly!  
  
"I'm Jon! Nice to meet you." Jineen mentally slapped herself, thinking she needed to try to make a faster name. She's used Jon so much that she thinks someone she tried to lie to would know her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jon, I'm Yaoyoyrozu Momo." Jineen smiled and bowed to Momo, who looked surprise by this, but smiled  
  
"It's nice to meet you Yaoyoyrozu Momo. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Momo gave a nervous smile and gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I'm just exploring the place a bit. I am going to stay at my parents for the weekend." Jineen nodded and tried to look surprised, while she was about staying over for the weekend.  
  
"Don't you live with your parents?" Jineen asked, as she did, she looked to her right and see Minette looking at some tools at a shop, but was making quick looks at Jineen and Momo.  
  
"Well, I am a U.A student, so I must stay at the dorms." Momo said and Jineen nodded, seeming surprised about this, but not really.  
  
"Well, I don't want to bother your fun, so keep doing what your doing and I'll be on my way." Jineen smiled at Momo, who blushed a little.  
  
"Your not ruining my fun Jon." Jineen was the one who blushed this time and gave a small laugh, then begin to walk away where Minette was. She waved Momo goodbye and then got to where Minette was, who was waiting outside the Tool Shop, not looking happy.  
  
"Jineen, I told you not to talk with our targets. Not only that, but now she will get suspicious about you if you are near her the whole time!" Minette whispered yelled, while Jineen sweated a little.  
  
"Yeah, but I know that she is staying with her family for the weekend, so we could go to her family place and break in. Steal their stuff and take their daughter? I know you have a plan to break in the place a while back." Jineen stated and Minette begin to think about this.  
  
"True, I do have a plan to break in, but that was the last option if we couldn't get the girl... However, if she's gonna be there, we can steal the- Oh Jineen, you are a smart one." Minette knows what they need to do and Jineen smirked. She turned around and looked at Momo, checking her figure out, how she moves so gracefully. Minette noticed this and flicked her shoulder, making Jineen come back to reality.  
  
"Jineen, why do you always try to fantasy lustful things with our female targets?" Minette asked Jineen, who shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but come on! She's cute~" Minette sighed.  
  
"Jineen, keep it in the pants this time and let's get going." Jineen nodded and they begin to leave.  
  
Hours Later...  
  
Momo was in the mansion, sitting at the diner room, eating some food with what the chef made. Her parents won't be here until Sunday, so she has two days by herself, making her sigh a little, because she wanted to spend her time with her parents this whole weekend, not only one day, but she understood and finished her meal. She got up, thank the chef and maid, then went to get ready for bed. Outside of the gate was Jineen and Minette, who stood at the gate, waiting for their other two team mates. They saw two more women wearing ski masks. Once they got there, Minette used her Strength Quirk and throw Jineen and the other two over the gate. Then, she grabbed the gate bars, pulled them apart, walked through them, and then tried to fix them and even them out, so it wouldn't seem like someone bent them. The group slowly made their way up to the mansion and once they were near it, they all stopped and waited. Momo yawned as she walked out of the bathroom, then sat on her bed, and turned off the lights. She laid down and put the blankets over her and fell asleep. The woman with the gray jacket, raised both her hands and they begin to create some blue electricity. She looked around and spotted a camera, so she aimed her hands at it and fired, shooting the camera and then the charge went around all cameras, then over load the circuit in the camera system, taking the whole thing down.  
  
"Let's go." Minette whispered to the group and made their way over to the mansion. They were at a door and Jineen begin to lockpick it, going slowly, while the other three watched behind her, to make sure there were no guards. Jineen opened the door and the whole group went inside quickly. Once they were inside, Minette pointed up, and the woman with the gray jacket nodded and pointed a hand at the light, shoot it with electricity. Suddenly the whole place went dark, making the group smile a little. They put on gas masks, then the woman with the black coat opened her helmet motorcycle helmet and some type of gas poured out, going around the house as if she was controlling it and knocked out all the people inside. All except one. The gas came back and went back in the woman, then she closed her motorcycle helmet.  
  
"Okay, Jineen, go get the girl and meet us outside, while we three go take what could be sold for a high price." Minette told Jineen, who nodded and went to go get Momo, while the other three begin to take stuff.  
  
Jineen looked around quickly as she knew they didn't have much time, so she looked through every door that she was near. She was doing this for almost 20 minutes, until she thought that she should of gone upstairs first. She ran upstairs and after 5 minutes of searching, she found the room with Momo inside. Jineen got inside the room and closed the door, then locking it so if there were any guards that wouldn't knocked out by the gas. Jineen slowly made her way to Momo bed, trying to be the quietest she's ever been. Once she got to the bed side, she looked at Momo, staring at her beauty. Jineen took the blanket off Momo and begin to blush. She saw that Momo had her hair down and was wearing a blue Nightgown. Jineen couldn't take her eyes off Momo, looking at her large breast, fantasying about them, then she looked down to her legs. Jineen grabbed Momo Nightgown and slowly lift it up and saw Momo pink panties. Jineen felt herself get a boner, and she looked at the door, then at Momo. She unzipped her zipper and pulled out her hard 10 inch dick, breathing a little heavily. She wrapped her fingers around it and then slowly stroke it near Momo face, letting her cock feel Momo hot breath.  
  
Minette and the other two women were grabbing all type of expensive stuff, and Minette wasn't going to stop until they all got stuff that would make them get a large load of cash. She was in the parents room, looking through their stuff, when she suddenly knocked a painting down by accident. She turned around and saw a safe, making her smile. She went to it and begin to try to get into it. Jineen was breathing heavily as her hands moved perceptibly faster than before, feeling the pleasure build up inside her. Jineen stopped and got on top of Momo, then she put her hands together. She made a long chain like material and begin to tie Momo up. She was successful and herd Momo waking up slowly.  
  
" What the-" Momo felt something be put in her mouth and she was shocked and confused. She looked up and saw a person over her, then she looked down and saw their dick. Momo eyes widen and she tried to move, but couldn't really, because she was tied up by these chains.  
  
Jineen roughly groped Momo breast, and causing Momo to moan a little, shocking her. Jineen pulled Momo Nightgown up to her chest, then took Momo bra off quickly. She looked at Momo breast and begin to suck on her nipples, licking them with her tongue, then sucking on them. Momo tried not to moan to make Jineen pleased that she was pleasing Momo, but really, Momo didn't want this. Jineen stopped and looked at Momo, who had her eyes closed shut. Jineen looked at her wrist that had her watch on it, and saw the time.  
  
 _'I don't have a lot of time, so I gotta make it quick.'_ Jineen grabbed Momo panties and ripped them off completely.  
  
Before Momo could do anything, her eyes shot wide open as she screamed in pain from something penetrated through her pussy, causing her to pour tears out of her eyes. Jineen groaned, feeling her cock being squeezed by Momo tight pussy, taking her virginity. Jineen begin to move inside Momo, making her scream, but they were muffled from her being gagged. Jineen grabbed Momo legs and lifted them into the air as she could get them out of her way. She pounded Momo faster, feeling herself on the edge of cumming already, but she held it in so she can enjoy this. Jineen took the gag out of Momo mouth, letting her gasp for air and panting heavily as she was moaning quietly.  
  
"P-Please... Ah, stop..." Momo plead with a whisper, as she was struggling to speak from all her moans. Jineen undid the chains on Momo legs and spearted them apart. She then leaned forward to Momo and gave her a rough kiss, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Jineen slammed into Momo and held it there as she came inside her, feeling her pussy up with her cum. Momo could feel the cum fill her insides up.  
  
Jineen was anting as she took her dick out, some cum dripping out as she leaned back and sighed, feeling exhausted from this. She looked at Momo, who was tired and by the looks of it, was about to pass out. Jineen leaned down and kiss Momo cheek and licked the tears off her cheeks. Momo looked at the intruder one last time, before passing out. Jineen saw this and knew it was time to go, so she pulled her dick back in her pants, zipped her pants up. Jineen pulled Momo Nightgown down, then tied her legs up again and picked her up. Jineen looked at the bed and saw some cum on it, making her nervous as she couldn't leave a trace of herself here, so she ripped the part of the sheet with her cum on it and shove it in her pocket and went to the door, unlocking it and left the room, closing the door behind her. Minette came out of the parents room with a necklace smiling at it. She looked around and saw Jineen carrying Momo, who nodded.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Minette yelled out and the other two women heard her. They all went to the door they came through, close it behind them, and ran through the forest quickly. After 20 minutes of going through the forest, they finally made it to the gate fence they came from. Minette opened it, let her team mates go through with the stuff they stole and Momo, then go through it herself and tried to fix them. They ran to the van they had the other two women went to their truck, and drove off to the hidden lair they had.  
  
"This went very well Jineen! Were going to be rich!" Minette said with excitement, while Jineen nodded and put Momo in the back of the van, but before she closed the doors, she made sure Minette wasn't looking and she leaned forward and kissed Momo lips. Jineen then closed the door and went to the front and sat in her seat. Minette got in and turned on the van, then begin to drive off.  
  
 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Lucy Heartfilia- The Vacation

Lucy Heartfilia was on a train, heading to her full payed vacation she won from doing a job with Natsu and Erza. They saved a woman from some bandits and she wanted to pay them with this cabin she owns in a forest that is beautiful and is far from anyone. Natsu refused, not wanting to go there at all, as he wasn't into those type of things nor could he stay there that long with the quiet. Erza thought it would be nice, but she had a mission with Wendy and Gray to go do a play. As for Lucy, she accepted as she thought she needed it to get away from all the stress she had and wanted to be alone for a bit and have some her time. The trained stopped and Lucy knew this was her stop. She got out of the train and was in front of a small village, people saying hi to one another and some said hello to Lucy. She greeted them, but was focusing on a certain someone she was meant to meet at her stop. She saw the woman she helped save and ran to her.  
  
"Ah! There you are! I hope the ride was good." Said the elder woman. She looked to be in her mid 40s. She had grey hair, brown eyes, wrinkles and had a flat chest. She wore a business outfit, and was giving Lucy a big smile.  
  
"The ride was good! So, where is this gorgeous place?" Lucy asked, excited to get there and kick back, and relax. The older woman chuckled and begin to walk, which Lucy assumed she was suppose to follow her.  
  
"It's going to down there." She pointed at a iron gate that was closed and was blocking a path heading into the forest. The forest seemed to go down for miles, and were thick, where you could probably not see the sky.  
  
"It's... Not what I expected." Lucy said honestly, but gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"But I'm sure it's still beautiful in the center or middle!" The older woman laughed as she found this funny and cute.  
  
"You are correct. It does look like it's old, creepy and horrible, but looks can be deceiving. Truly, you must look pass that and see what's inside it." Lucy was amazed by her ay of thinking. Suddenly, a man shouted.  
  
"Hi Mara the Hunter!" The older woman waved and continue to walk, and Lucy was curious as to why the man shouted that out to the woman.  
  
" Is your name Mara?" The older woman nodded.  
  
"My name is Mara Steel, the great hunter! I hunted back in the day and was famous for it. However now, I am not really noticed anymore as the new generations came. I was lost and was slowly forgotten... However, I am okay with that. Sometimes, you just have to let things be as to how they are and how they come." Lucy was amazed by Mara perspective about her old life.  
  
"Well, I guess I know your name, I guess it should be fair that you know mine. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild!" Lucy proudly stated, and this made Mara chuckle and smiled at Lucy.  
  
" Nice to meet you Lucy Heartfilia." They get to the iron gate and a magical vehicle approach them. Mara opened the door for Lucy, who thanked her and got in with her stuff. Mara got in the front seat, sitting next to a wooden female mannequin who is dressed up in a butler outfit instead of a maid one.  
  
"Lucy, this is Trace, she is my butler and has been for years. She has a very large magic supply that allows her to drive for hours, so she is good just to let you know. Also I will need you to wear this blindfold until we get there please." Lucy took the blindfold, but gave a questionable look at Mara, who gave a nervous smile.  
  
"Sorry, the last time I let someone see as we drove there, destroyed the place and left before I could get them. Oh, what type of magic do you use?" Mara asked Lucy, who gave her a big smile.  
  
"Well, I have Celestial Magic and some Magic Cards just in case." Mara nodded and extended her hand to Lucy.  
  
"I'm afraid I am going to need those keys and those cards. I don't like magic being used at the resort, so may I have them? I can assure you that you will have them back at the end of your vacation days." Lucy hesitated to give Mara her stuff, but she thought it will be fine. She can live without for now. She gave Mara the keys and cards, then put the blindfold on. Mara smiled and told Trace to take them to the Cabin. The iron gates opened and Trace drove through to into the forest and then the gates closed.  
  
A few Hours Later...  
  
Hours pass and Lucy was humming to herself, enjoying the ride, even though she can't see right now. The vehicle stopped and this got Lucy curious, wondering if they are finally here. She heard her door open and felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
"Okay Lucy, you can take the blindfold off now." Mara said and Lucy did it quickly. Once it was off, Lucy was speechless as she saw the most beautiful, perfect, and good looking place she has ever been at. The cabin swapped antique-inspired lamps for sleek, added a salvaged-wood door, and scraped more layers of brown paint off the redwood deck to make it feel like an extension of the interior floors. The heart of the deck features a 10-foot custom tabletop. Lucy got out and walked to the cabin with her suitcase, amazed by the place. She opened the door and walked inside. She loved how it looked as the living room and kitchen were together, a staircase going up, and how roomy the place is.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Mara asked Lucy.  
  
"What do I think? What do I think?! I think the place is gorgeous! It's so well done and I haven't checked upstairs to see how the room is or the bathroom! Yet, I think I am going to like it here!" Lucy shouted in excitement. Mara smiled and placed a key on the counter.  
  
"I live in these woods, so know that I am a mile down if you need anything, okay?" Lucy nodded and continued to explore this place.  
  
Mara left the house and Trace opened the door for her in the back seat, closed the door after Mara got inside, and Trace got in front and started the vehicle. Trace looked at Mara, who gave her a wicked smile, then nodded.  
  
"This is going to be good..."  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Lucy got up, stretching as she yawned. She looked around and smiled as she got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
 _'It wasn't a dream!'_ Lucy thought.  
  
Once she got inside the bathroom, she begin to get undress and take a nice, relaxing bath, enjoying it. She got out about 5 minutes later, and dried off, and put on some clothing. She put on a white tan top and some shorts, then headed downstairs, but as she did, she smelled some food being cooked? She slowly made her way down the stairs and looked where the kitchen was, where Trace was making her food. Lucy walked over to the mannequin and sat down, confused by this. Trace turned around, placed a plate down with some food on it for Lucy to eat for breakfast, then handed her a note. Trace bowed and left the house. Lucy took a bite out of the food and was moaning, enjoying the food so much! She ate the whole meal and then looked at the note. She picked it up and begin to read it.  
  
 **Dear Lucy,  
** **I hope you slept well and want to go out and explore the forest. Don't worry, there aren't any dangerous creatures, well besides me! I was joking if you didn't get it. Anyway, There is a waterfall outside that is about a good 30 minute hike. Yes I know that might seem tiring, but I cam assure you my lady, this waterfall will be the best one you have ever been. Don't forget to look at the nature around as well as you go hiking. Have fun!  
** **By Mara The Great Hunter**  
  
Lucy put the note down and chuckled at Mara joke. Lucy did want to explore the forest and thinks it would be nice to go out for a swim. She wanted to, so she could take another relaxing bath. However where was it? She picked the note up and turned it around and found instructions as to where to go. She went upstairs and begin to pack up her backpack with supplies and some clothes, plus a bikini. After 3 minutes of getting ready and making sure she has everything, Lucy left the house, then headed towards the waterfall. Lucy looked around as she went on this small journey, looking at the animals that were there, like birds, squirrels and some deer. She looked at the trees, as they were calm and quite beautiful.  
  
30 Minutes Later...  
  
Lucy sighed as she finally made it up the last rock and groaned. She was exhausted from doing climbing. She got up and walked over some vines? She placed her hand through and saw there was something behind it. She walked through and saw the most gorgeous waterfall she has ever seen. She saw there was a pond that the water fall goes in and as she got closer, there were some fish in there. She jumped in excitement and begin to change into her bikini. As she put that on, she ran to the pond, jumped and cannon balled in it, making a big splash. She swam around in the water, enjoying the water temperature, and dived down to look at the fish. The fish she saw were incredible as she never seen these kind before in her life! She was enjoying this so much! She explored for a while, then got out of the water, grabbed the towel she had, placed it down and laid on it, placing her hands behind her head. Suddenly she had an idea, that was embarrassing, but since no one was here...  
  
"I could do it if I'm by myself. Mara is a mile away, so she won't see me." Lucy took her top bikini off nd let her breast be revealed. Lucy sighed in relaxation, enjoying the moment she is having. After minutes of relaxing on the towel, Lucy thought she had enough and wanted to go home. She did see a bookshelf with some books and wanted to read them.  
  
Lucy begin to dry herself, then get changed out in the open, putting her regular clothes back on from this morning. She bent down to grab her towel, but heard a noise, making her stop and turned around, nervous as to what made it. She looked around, being on guard, until she saw a bird up on a tree near the waterfall, making her sigh in relief. She grabbed the towel, folded it and put it in her backpack, then headed off to the cabin. The bird flew to the ground and picked up some food on the ground and took it up to the nest. There was a person behind the tree, who placed it there for the bird. It was Mara, who was panting heavily as she had her 10 inch dick out, leaking cum and some of it was on the ground. She was jerking off as she was watching Lucy. She looked around and saw Lucy leaving, making her sigh. She put her dick back in her pants and grabbed her hunting rifle, and begin to follow Lucy in the background so she doesn't get spotted.  
  
2 Days Later...  
  
Lucy was having a blast being here, enjoying the time to herself, reading books, going to the waterfall and exploring the forest. Mara came twice in the last three days, making sure Lucy was doing okay. Lucy was outside, exploring the south side of the forest, wondering what else could be out her. She didn't want to go too far, so she wouldn't get lost out here. As Lucy was walking down she noticed something on the ground, that seemed odd to her. She looked dow2n at it and noticed it was blood, and it was fresh. Lucy thought it was some animal hurt or some Hawk came and tried to eat a small animal, but it fought back... Lucy was on guard. She grabbed a branch on the ground and slowly followed where the blood came from, as it appears there was a trail. She followed it until she stopped at a cave. She walked in and stayed in the dark, not wanting to be spotted by whatever was bleeding. After a minute of search, Lucy saw a light source, knowing it was a person probably. She leaned against the wall and peaked over the corner, to see a man, skinny, looking hungry, and was putting a bandage on his leg, suggesting he got injured there. Lucy came out, and the man saw her, and begin to panic. However, Lucy placed the branch down and put her hands up.  
  
"Hey! It's okay, I'm here to help, I swear." Lucy said to the man, as she was trying to be calm and sound caring, making the man hesitated, but sat down on the floor, as Lucy walked over to him and begin to help with his injury.  
  
"... Who are you?" The man asked Lucy.  
  
"Lucy Heartfilia, and I am a member of the Fairy Tail Guild." The man looked at Lucy as he had some tears in his eyes and was finally happy.  
  
"I-I'm saved! Yes! After all these years!" He yelled in happiness, confusing Lucy.  
  
"what do you mean?" Lucy asked the man, who grabbed her shoulders quickly.  
  
"Listen, we have to leave now! There is a manic hunting me! She has been for years!" Lucy looked at him, then knew who he was talking about.  
  
"Mara? She's not a manic! She's a nice, kind and friendly person." The man laughed  
  
"That's what she wants you to think, but she isn't! She brings people here to hunt for sport! She's been doing this forever! Well, I think. I don't know when she started, but she's been doing it! I'm the only one left from my group of friends..." The man was tearing up as he remembered his fallen friends. Lucy felt bad for him and got up, then helped the man up.  
  
"Let's go to the cabin I am staying at, maybe we can-"  
  
"NO! SHE WILL- Wait, did you say your staying at the cabin?" Lucy nodded, and this made the man sweat.  
  
"Oh no... Your the new one!"  
  
"What do-"  
  
"You helped her with some bandits and wanted to reward you with this place right?" Lucy nodded slowly.  
  
"She did the same for me and my group long ago! Listen we need to get out of here quickly! We have to use our magic, but I'm too weak, so it's up to you!" Lucy gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Actually, I gave my magic stuff to Mara..." The Man was shocked, but ignored it.  
  
"Okay, we need to leave now!" The Man took Lucy hand and begin to leave the cave quickly.  
  
Mara was walking around in the forest with her rifle out, looking for a certain someone, when she stopped upon some blood on the ground and see a trail of it. She smiled and was about to follow it, until she saw a foot print on the ground. It wasn't the boy, so it was Lucy.  
  
"Man, I was actually liking her. Well, I can't let her stop my games." Mara loaded her rifle and followed the trail.  
  
A Few Hours Later...  
  
It was getting dark and the Man was leading Lucy through the forest, stopping once a while to make sure, they aren't being followed. Lucy stopped and the Man looked at her.  
  
"This is crazy! Mara isn't like how you said!" Lucy shouted at the Man, who told her to shush.  
  
"Listen! I know it seems like I am talking mad, but I'm not! She is really a person hunting people! Also, we have to keep going! I know the way out of here! I saw how she drove in the forest." Lucy stared at the Man and realized who he was.  
  
"Your the guy who tried to destroy her woods!"  
  
"I wasn't! I was trying to het people to come over and help me and my friends! Listen-" The Man was shot in the head before he could finish his sentence. He fell back quickly as his body begin to twitch. Lucy was horrified by this! She heard footsteps behind her and she backed up, to see Mara with her rifle, reloading it.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that Lucy. I didn't mean it to be like this." Mara said as she walked over to Lucy.  
  
"W-W-What are you- Oh my gosh! HE was right! You hunt people!!!" Mara stared at Lucy and sighed.  
  
"I don't hunt people for sport Lucy. Well, not really in my opinion. I let the person go and I go looking for them and try to end them before they leave my forest. It has been tricky before and almost had one escape, so I made sure they wore a blindfold. Honestly, this guy was the last one... Until you saw this." Lucy had her back against a tree and was breathing heavily.  
  
"It's a pity, I was actually liking you... I enjoyed watching you swim in the pond, taking your bikini off as well, and how you moved. I loved it." Mara gave Lucy a sinister smile, as she just found out Mara has been stalking her.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Run Lucy. I will give you a head start. Maybe three minutes. That should be enough time for you." Lucy was unsure what to do! Mara tapped her foot.  
  
"Timer started." Lucy looked at the dead body of the Man she was just talking to and didn't want it to be her, so she ran fast! Mara hummed and hummed.  
  
3 Hours Later...  
  
Lucy was panting heavily as she continue to run for her life. She had no magic to help her against Mara, who's now hunting Lucy. Lucy was surprised she has been able to stay alive this long, however, she didn't think about it and kept running. However, she begin to slowly down and stopped at a tree, taking a breather, as she was exhausted from her running for her life. Suddenly a dart flew past her head and lodged itself in the tree just an inch or so from her head. She fell to the side and was scared as she turned to see where it came from. Across from her was Mara, who had her rifle pointed where she was.  
  
"Whoops, I missed." Lucy lips parted, her stomach sinking and her heart beat pounding. Lucy begin to run for it and Mara sighed, as she did grow bored of this quickly as she wasn't a challenge at all and she was tired. She loaded her rifle and shot Lucy with a dart, hitting her leg. Lucy gasped and was slowing down as she felt dizzy. She fell down on her back and closed her eyes. Mara smiled and put her rifle on her back, hen picked Lucy up. She begin to walk away...  
  
Lucy begin to open her eyes, as she had a terrible headache, moaning as she slowly got up. She looked round and saw she was in a room, but not in the cabin room. The room was larger and she was laying on a larger bed. She looked and saw she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Not only that, but she was chained to the bed. She heard the door open to reveal Mara, wearing a white shirt and some boxers? Mara closed the door and walked over to Lucy. She got on the bed and smirked, while Lucy had a nervous face.  
  
"I won't kill you Lucy. Your too good kept alive then dead to me. You will help me by getting rid of my stress." Lucy was confused, until Mara took her boxers off, revealing her 10 inch cock, throbbing. Lucy was shocked and scared as Mara came closer to her.  
  


Mara moves up a bit more, guiding her cock to Lucy lips. Lucy was frozen, unsure what to do. Mara pushes and forced her cock inside Lucy mouth. Mara pushes in more and more, finally hitting the back of Lucy throat. Lucy gagged as it did.  
  
"Suck it." Lucy was terrified and di as Mara told her, and begin to suck her. Mara moaned and begin to thrust in and out of Lucy mouth.  
  
The sucking action and her thrusting in and out of Lucy mouth has her on the edge quickly, making her pick up the pace. When she reaches her peak, Mara pulls out of Lucy mouth, then tells her to look at her and jerks off onto Lucy face and hair. Thick ropes of cum explode onto Lucy face, hitting her in the eye. Mara fingers begin to grip Lucy bra. She screwed her eyes shut as Mara fingers ghosted over the pad of her bra, just over the nipple. Gently Mara reached around her, her arms brushed against her bare skin. Lucy whimpered as Mara unhooked the bra, but did not struggle as she slowly pulled it from her chest.  
  
"Wow." Mara was amazed by Lucy large breast, not taking her eyes off them for a second.  
  
Mara hands palmed both of her breasts. Lucy bit her bottom lip as Mara pinched her nipples and the world swayed slightly. Her body began to heat up from the inside and the next time she tweaked her nipples pleasure actually flowed through her body. She bit back the moan and horror filled her. She could not hide the second moan however.

“I-I don’t want to do this...” Lucy whispered as Mara gently pushed on her shoulders and she moved back. Mara grabbed Lucy panties and ripped them off, then placed her fingers near Lucy to core.

She bit her bottom lip hard and one of Mara fingers slid inside of her. Her body tensed and she bit down harder. It would no doubt bruise and when she released her lip from between her teeth she could feel it already beginning to swell. A second finger entered her and she felt Mara shift over her. She leaned down and tried to kiss Lucy. The wet, warmth of Mara tongue slid along Lucy sore bottom lip. She placed an open mouth kissed her to closed mouth and her fingers slowly pumped in and out of her. She moaned deeply but her lips remained closed. Mara slowly pressed a third finger at her entrance. She pressed her mouth back to hers and her lips parted for Mara. Mara tongue entered her mouth, hot and wet, and she angled her thumb up to press on her clitoris. Mara kissed Lucy hard and urgently. Mara removed her fingers from Lucy pussy.

Lucy eyes shot open as she felt Mara thrust her cock inside her, making Lucy cried out in pain against Mara mouth just as she groaned in pleasure. Mara moved a hand to Lucy breast and groped it as she begin to thrust. Mara grunted, thrusted, squeezed Lucy breasts and mauled her mouth with her own. Lucy begin to move her hands to Mara chest, attempting to push her away, but she was too weak. Her orgasm was blinding. Mara cock continued to thrust in and out of her in hard, fast, and steady strokes. Lucy clamped around Mara tightly and a moan escaped her lips. Mara smirked and growled, in their kiss. Mara last few thrusts were hard, erratic strokes. She suddenly stopped as she climaxed inside Lucy.

Mara pulled out of Lucy as Cum begin to pour out of her and then rolled over, laying next to Lucy.  
  
"Your mine Lucy Heartfilia."


	4. Ochako Uraraka- The Train part 2

Uraraka was on the train again, riding it to her home when it was late as it was dark outside. She was alone in the room of the train with the person that took her virginity a few weeks ago. Uraraka learned that the older woman name was Olivia, who's a business worker. She has been taking the same train as Uraraka for weeks and has been groping Uraraka and touching her. Uraraka has gotten used to it and kind of likes it, but does hesitated a lot, since she doesn't know Olivia too well. However, it didn't stop Olivia right now. Uraraka was being fucked by Olivia as she was ramming Urarka hard, not stopping as she was enjoying this so much.  
  
"Yes, fuck, yes!" Olivia moaned out as she was fucking Uraraka. Olivia was soon moving fast, and faster.  
  
The entire time, Olivia hands were on Uraraka breasts as if to ground herself to her. Uraraka suddenly came hard, her mind blanked for a moment. But, it didn't last too long as Olivia kept going once more. Olivia was holding onto Uraraka with a hug of her own. Olivia pulled out of Uraraka and cum all over her stomach, breathing heavily after she did. They held each other there for several seconds as Olivia dick released all it's cum. Instinctively, Olivia reached forward and kissed Uraraka. She held the kiss for a minute and pulled back, letting Uraraka breath. Uraraka sat on a seat looking down at her U.A uniform opened and see some cum on her stomach. She looked up and saw Olivia going into her purse and took out some tissues, cleaning her cock and walked over to her and begin to clean Uraraka stomach. After she finished cleaning up, Uraraka fixed her clothing and button up her shirt, while Olivia put her dick back in her pants and zipped up her pants.  
  
"It's the weekend tomorrow, and your off right?" Olivia asked Uraraka, who looked nervous, but gave Olivia a nod.  
  
"Nice. I would like you to come to my place for the weekend, okay?" Olivia offered, but to Uraraka, it didn't like a offer, more like an order. Uraraka hesitated, but nodded again. Olivia smiled and kissed Uraraka cheek and then the train stopped.  
  
"I-I have to go." Uraraka left the train quickly, while Olivia waved, then smirked.  
  
Uraraka made it home and walked inside, then closed the door. Suddenly she saw two people in front of her, and got scared, but it was only her parents.  
  
"Oh sorry sweetie, we didn't mean to scare you!" Uraraka Mother said, as she gave Uraraka a smile.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Uraraka. As she heard the door open, we wanted t see you quickly, worried that something happened to you." Uraraka Father said, and Uraraka gulped.  
  
"I-I'm fine! I was about to come to you guys and ask you something." She wanted to get it out of the way quickly. Her parents smiled and nodded, waiting for what she will ask them.  
  
"C-Can I stay at a friends place for the weekend? She anted me to come over and hang out." Uraraka looked at each other and then at Uraraka.  
  
"Is her parents going to be there all day?" Uraraka now was worried, as she didn't know how to respond to this. She didn't want to lie anymore, but something in her wanted to go to Olivia.  
  
"Yes, or parents are going to be there all day and come with us if we head outside." Uraraka parents looked at each other and gave Uraraka a big smile.  
  
"Okay, but call us when it gets late or during the afternoon, okay?" Uraraka nodded, and her parents hugged her tightly.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Uraraka was waiting for her train to come, as she was on her phone. She was wearing a yellow shirt, and blue shorts. She had a suitcase with her cloths, toothbrush, toothpaste, and charger for her phone. She put her phone away as the train came and stopped, letting people get out or in. Uraraka walked inside and walked to the corner, where she waited for Olivia to come and get her. She was nervous as she didn't know what Olivia had in plan for her, and unsure if staying with Olivia for the weekend was a good idea. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Olivia wearing a short sleeve collar shirt, and wore some gray shorts.  
  
"Hello beauty, you ready for today?" Oliva asked Uraraka, who nodded. After 30 minutes, the train stopped and Olivia tapped Uraraka shoulder, singling her this is the stop. Uraraka followed Olivia out the train, then they left the station and Olivia got a Taxi for them. They got inside and Olivia told the driver where to go. 3 minutes pass and the driver made it to place. Olivia and Uraraka got out, Uraraka got her suitcase, while Olivia paid the driver. The taxi left and Olivia guided Uraraka inside the lagre building, which was a apartment building. Olivia waved at a few people and got in the elevator, as well as Uraraka. They went up 30 floors, and stopped at the 30th level. They got out and walked down the hallway and stopped at the 10th door. Olivia opened t and turned the lights on, letting Uraraka get inside. It was a 1k room, and it didn't bother Uraraka at all, thinking Olivia was trying to save money.  
  
"What do you think?" Olivia asked Uraraka.  
  
"I think it's not bad. Not so much room, but that's alright. I think you did this to save money?" Uraraka asked Olivia, who closed the door behind her, and looked Uraraka.  
  
"Yeah, I actually did, good eye. You can put your stuff next to my bed." Uraraka nodded and put her suitcase next to the bed, then looked at Olivia, who was now next to her. Uraraka rubbed her arm, as she was unsure what to do next.  
  
"W-What do you have in mind?" Olivia thought for a second and looked at Uraraka.  
  
"What do you want to do today? I am being serious by the way." Uraraka was actually surprised by this, as she wasn't expecting this at all.  
  
"O-Oh... Well, I wanted to watch the news today and perhaps a show?" Olivia smiled and grabbed the remote, then handed it to Uraraka, who smiled brightly, and sat on the floor, and begin to watch television. Olivia sat next to Uraraka and watched whatever she put on TV. They were watching TV for hours, enjoying what was on, but suddenly, they heard something grumble.  
  
"I guess your hungry? I'll cook something up." Olivia got up, then went to the kitchen and begin to cook something up for her and Uraraka. Uraraka continue to watch television as Olivia cooked, and as she did, Uraraka smelled something good. She begin to drool as she got up and checked what Olivia was cooking. She was making some fried rice, and some fish. After minutes of cooking, Olivia finished up and placed a plate down on the small table she had in her room and sat down. Uraraka smiled and they both begin to eat, enjoying the food, mainly Uraraka as she didn't expect it to be this wonderful.  
  
"This is so good! I didn't know your a cooker?" Olivia chuckled a little.  
  
"I learned to cook from my Mother. She used to cook all the time and I learned from her." Olivia finished her food quickly, happy about eating, then watched Uraraka eat, looking at her beauty mainly. Uraraka looked at Olivia, who was watching her and blushed softly.  
  
"W-Why are you staring?" Olivia scooted closer to Uraraka, being by her side and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Because your beautiful~" Uraraka face turned red and she covered her face with her hands, while Olivia smiled at her.  
  
Uraraka finished her food, then Olivia took her plate, including her own, and went to the kitchen and did the dishes, humming a song. Uraraka continue to watch TV, and then saw Olivia come back and sat next to Uraraka. Hours pass and it was late, as it was dark outside. Olivia yawned and looked at the time, surprised it was 9 already.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower." Olivia told Uraraka, and Uraraka nodded. Olivia grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. After about 2 minutes, Olivia came out, with white shirt, and wore boxers. Uraraka blushed hard, when she saw Olivia in boxers, but kept her eyes on the TV as Olivia sat next to Uraraka. Uraraka decided it was her turn and got up, grabbed some clothes and head into the bathroom.  
  
Uraraka walked out of the bathroom in 5 minutes, wearing a black sleeveless short, and some sport shorts. She sat where she was before and continue to watch TV. After an hour, Olivia got bored, as there appeared to be nothing good on TV, even Uraraka got bored as well. Olivia looked at Uraraka and leaned closer to her. Uraraka looked at Olivia who was leaning in and then kissed her passionately. Uraraka was taken back from this and blushed as Olivia kissed her, placing her hands on Uraraka back. Uraraka placed her hands in Olivia hair, tangled in an instant, pulling her even closer. Uraraka felt something poking her and she knew what it was. Olivia pulled back and sat on her bed, then pulled her boxers off, as her hard cock swung free. Uraraka looked at it and for the first time, saw how it looked.  
  
"Suck it." Uraraka suddenly came back to reality as soon as she heard that from Olivia.  
  
"W-W-What?!" Uraraka was blushing hard, as she never done this before.  
  
"Just suck it, that's all." Olivia pulled Uraraka closer to her cock, as it was near Uraraka face.  
  
Uraraka took deep breaths and leaned down, as she was able to inhale the scent of Olivia cock. Uraraka was nervous about doing this, but thought to herself she can do this. Finally, she reached forward with her tongue and licked the tip of it.  
  
"Ohhh, that's it." Olivia whispered.  
  
Uraraka wrapped her lips around Olivia's head and licked a few circles around the tip. With her hands, she rubbed up and down giving her shaft a handjob as she licked the top. Olivia placed her hand on Uraraka head as she pushed her down a little, surprising Uraraka. Uraraka tried to open her mouth wide, and was able to as she took as much of Olivia cock in as she could. Gagging, she didn't stop until there was just an inch between her and Olivia body. Uraraka begin to bobbed her head and Olivia was enjoying it so much. Within seconds, Olivia came inside Uraraka mouth, and it took Uraraka by surprised quickly as a lot of cum poured into her mouth. She didn't know what to do at all.  
  
"S-Swallow it..." Olivia said as she was breathing heavily. Uraraka tried to drink of all the cum that was in her mouth. She was able to do it and pulled back away from Olivia cock, coughing in the process, but held her hand up, singling Olivia she's fine.  
  
"What now?" Uraraka asked Olivia, who tugged Uraraka shirt and shorts, as Uraraka understood. She removed her shirt and dropped her shorts onto the floor, revealing her breast and having only panties on. Olivia tugged Uraraka panties as well, and Uraraka blushed even more as she removed them, now fully naked.  
  
Olivia pulled Uraraka to her and had her sit on her lap, as Uraraka pussy came into contact with Olivia hard cock, throbbing to be inside her. Uraraka lined up Olivia cock with her pussy and gently lowered herself, moaning softly as she took Olivia cock inside her. This time though, Uraraka was the one who leaned forward and kissed Olivia, surpising Olivia a bit. She started moving up and down as she felt the cock pushing in and out of her was setting her body on fire. Uraraka closed her eyes, moaning loudly, and wrapped her arms around Olivia. Olivia leaned down to Uraraka neck and kissed it as she felt Uraraka riding her cock. Uraraka begin to go faster and faster. Suddenly, Olivia carried Uraraka off the bed.  
  
"I want to try something." Olivia carried Uraraka to where the glass door was, which was next to the bed, showing a beautiful view of the city, however, they would haven to go out to the balcony, but it was good enough. Olivia took Uraraka off her dick and turned her around, pressing her tits against the glass. Olivia didn't hesitate and put her cock back inside Uraraka. Uraraka could feel the coldness from the glass, however, it wasn't cold enough to make her shiver or freeze, as she had her breasts on the glass and her eyes overlooking the city, while Olivia rammed her. Olivia didn't go slow as she went fast, pounding Uraraka hard.  
  
However, Olivia heard the phone ring, and it was odd to her, since her phone didn't have this ring tone. She looked to the nightstand she had, and grabbed a phone. It was Uraraka.  
  
"S-Someone is calling you." Uraraka looked at her phone and saw it was her parents.  
  
"W-We have t-to stop real q-" Uraraka moaned loudly and so did Olivia as they both climaxed. Uraraka shook as she felt her orgasm through her body and the hot cum leaking out of her. They both stood there for a moment. Olivia tilted Uraraka head back and made out with her in an upside-down kiss. Olivia was able to get both her and Uraraka to her bed and lay on it, while Uraraka was on the phone with her parents.  
  
Olivia heard someone knock on her door, making the older woman get up, put on her boxers and some shorts, then head to the door and opened it, revealing a woman who looked to be in her mid 50s, had gray eyes, had wrinkles, and her hair was gray as well. She was wearing a turtle neck sweater, and had some blue jeans on.  
  
"Oh, hello Ms. Lixie! Is there something wrong?" Olivia asked the older lady, who has been her neighbor for years now.  
  
"Yes, could you help me bring in my groceries" Ms. Lixie asked Olivia, who nodded and walked out, then closed her door. Olivia went to the door next to hers and opened it and helped bring in all the food Ms. Lixie had.  
  
"Thank you Olivia! Your such a helpful person. Is there anything I can help you with?" Olivia walked out her door and shook her hand.  
  
"Nah, I don't need anything at all really. I just like helping people that's all."  
  
"Well, if there's anything you need, just come over and knock, okay?" Olivia nodded and went to her apartment and went inside.  
  
Olivia walked to her bed and saw Uraraka tapping her foot nervously, as she looked at Olivia and walked dover to her.  
  
"I need you to pretend to be my made up friend parent, okay?" Uraraka handed Olivia her phone and Olivia looked confused, until she saw her parents were still on. Olivia put the phone to her head.  
  
"Um, hello?... Ah yes, hello! You must be Uraraka parents?... Yes I am Uraraka friend mother.... Ah yes they are fin, they were talking, horse playing around the place and watch some Television... Oh yes, Uraraka was good and has helped me." Olivia gave Uraraka a smirk as she saw Uraraka blushed.  
  
"Yes, do not worry, I am putting Uraraka in our guest room for tonight... Alright, it was nice talking to you two as well, have a nice night." Olivia handed her the phone back to Uraraka who answered it and talked to her parents a little longer. After 2 minutes of talking on the phone, Uraraka said goodbye to her parents and hung up. She looked at Olivia who was outside on the balcony, looking outside. Uraraka wrapped a blanket around her and walked over to Olivia.  
  
"It's a nice night." Olivia said and Uraraka nodded, looking down at the city, finally able to see it's outstanding beauty, how amazing the lights looked at night. She felt something poking her and looked down to see Olivia hard cock. Uraraka looked at Olivia.  
  
"Y-Your hard again?" Olivia chuckled a little.  
  
"I was still hard after what we did inside. Let's do it one more time~" Uraraka stared at Olivia, but nodded as she had a blush on her face. Olivia took her shorts and boxers off, then threw them inside, while Uraraka handed her the blanket she had.  
  
"Where staying out here and doing it." Uraraka was shocked and her face was red again.  
  
"W-W-What if s-someone see's us?" Olivia closed the glass door and approached Uraraka.  
  
"No one is going to see us all the way up here while it's dark and the neighbors are a sleep right now." Uraraka looked at Olivia, and nodded. Uraraka turned around and waited for Olivia to do what she wanted. She felt hands on her legs.  
  
"Lean back, okay?" Uraraka nodded and leaned back, as she was lifted up, her legs hanging down while, she was leaning against Olivia. She felt Olivia cock rub against her pussy and waited, however, it didn't go inside there, but her ass instead. Uraraka placed a hand over her mouth as she moaned out loudly, as this was her first time being used in the ass by Olivia cock.  
  
 _'Her ass was so tight!'_ Olivia thought, as she felt her cock bering squezzed. She didn't move yet as she let Uraraka adjust to her size, but the thing was Olivia didn't go all the way in yet. She was half way through. After a minute, Olivia pushed her whole cock in Uraraka, moaning quietly as she felt pleasure.  
  
Olivia begin to drilling Uraraka ass with her cock. Olivia thrusted hard into Uraraka ass like there was no tomorrow. Every thrust into her tight hole was like throwing Uraraka up in the air, and Uraraka felt it, so she gripped Olivia shoulders and let her moans be heard by her. Olivia moaned and groaned as she thrusted harder and harder into Uraraka, as Uraraka moaned, enjoying this so much as she saw the city while she was being pounded by Olivia. Uraraka rolled her eyes back in her head as she came hard. Olivia felt Uraraka ass tighten on her cock that it cause Olivia to cum inside her, moaning loudly, as she was trying to catch her breath. Olivia carried Uraraka inside and closed the glass door behind her as she placed Uraraka on the bed. She crawled on the bed as well and laid next to Uraraka, who was asleep, probably exhausted from the sex. Olivia kissed her forehead an fell asleep...  
  
Next door was Ms. Lixie as she was leaning next to her glass door and storked her cock as it was leaking cum. She was breathing heavily. She looked outside and saw them gone.  
  
"I need that girl..." Ms. Lixie said.  
  



	5. Ochaco Uraraka- The Train part 3

It was morning, the sun rising and sunlight enters rooms. Uraraka woke up, and saw she was laying next to Olivia, who was still asleep, snoring softly. Uraraka blushed softly, as she remembered what they did last night. She smiled a little and kissed Olivia forehead. She leaned back and got out of the bed, and stood up. She felt her ass was sore, and her legs were kind of weak, but she was still able to walk and head to the bathroom with some clothes. She took a shower and was in deep thought as what she and Olivia are going to do today. Uraraka had no doubt they would had sex again... Right? Uraraka finished and dried herself off and got dressed with her black sleeveless shirt and gray shorts. She saw food on the small table and Olivia sitting down on the floor, as it seems she was waiting for Uraraka to come out.  
  
"Hungry Beauty?" Uraraka blushed hearing Olivia calling her the nickname she was given by Olivia.  
  
"Yes!" Uraraka sat next to Olivia and begin to eat and so did Olivia. They talked while they ate and laughed a little. Olivia finished before Uraraka and laced her dish in the sink.  
  
"I heard there is a festival today and thought we could go out there. Is that alright with you?" Olivia asked Uraraka, who just finished her food. Uraraka actually wanted to go, since she rarely goes to one.  
  
"Sure!" Olivia smiled and took Uraraka plate and begin to do the dishes. Olivia heard her phone ring, so she stopped, dried her hands and picked her phone up, then answered it. Uraraka was watching the news when she heard Olivia sigh and hang up on the person she was talking to on the phone. Uraraka saw Olivia wasn't happy at all.  
  
"What's wrong?" Uraraka asked Olivia.  
  
"I have to go to work real quick as there was a problem with something that I have to go fix. I would be fine with it, but I can't take you with me, since they would ask too many questions... I know what to do." Olivia went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried herself, and got dressed. She had her work clothes on and asked Uraraka to come along with her. Uraraka turned the TV off and left the apartment with Olivia, as she closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Why can't I just stay in your apartment?" Uraraka was curious as to why she can't stay there for now.  
  
"I would, but people would be concern as to why my TV was on in my apartment while I was away. Trust me, a lot of people are paranoid here, so I think you staying with Ms. Lixie. She's a trust worthy neighbor who I've known for years." Olivia was at Ms. Lixie door and knocked on it. They waited, until the door opened, revealing Ms. Lixie wearing a white collar shirt and black sweatpants. She looked surprise to see Olivia but was really surprise to see Uraraka, and felt hot, as she remembered last night.  
  
"Olivia! This is a surprise! What brings you here and who's this?" Olivia placed a hand on Uraraka and smiled.  
  
"This is Uraraka, she's someone staying with me for now, as I am watching over her. I need to get to work, since there was a problem, meaning I will be gone for a bit, and I need someone to make sure Uraraka is safe, so I thought he can stay here with you for a bit?" Olivia smiled as she was a little nervous.  
  
"Of course she can stay! I know you are busy, so I would be happy to help, since you help me all the time." Olivia sighed and smiled at Ms. Lixie, thanking her.  
  
"Alright Uraraka, I'll try to be quick and come back, okay?" Uraraka nodded and hugged Olivia, and Olivia hugged her back. They let go as Uraraka walked inside Ms. Lixie room and Olivia walked to the elevator and waved at Ms. Lixie as she did the same. Ms. Lixie walked inside and closed the door, as she turned around and smirked.  
  
"I have a TV if you want to watch anything." Ms. Lixie offered and Uraraka nodded and thanked her. Uraraka sat on the floor and begin to watch TV, while Ms. Lixie climbed on her bed and begin to read a book. A few minutes pass and Ms. Lixie felt herself get hard, as she looked at Uraraka. She pulled her pants down a to her knees as she begin to stroke her cock, slowly going up and down, thinking about Uraraka riding her. She heard Uraraka moving, and Ms. Lixie pulled the blanket over her to hide her cock, which she did.  
  
"Um, Ms. Lixie, do you have any books I could read? There isn't really anything good on TV right now." Uraraka asked Ms. LIxie who was blushing and sweating a little.  
  
"O-Oh, um, there are over there on my bookshelf." Ms. Lixie pointed to the wall where the bathroom was and Uraraka nodded and she crawled over there and looked at the bottom row of the shelf. Ms. Lixie was able to see Uraraka ass pretty well and begin to continue stroking her cock faster. Ms. Lixie couldn't take it anymore!  
  
"What were you and Olivia doing last night?" Ms. Lixie asked Uraraka, causing Uraraka to freeze in place she didn't know how to respond to that question.  
  
"W-We were playing a game!" Uraraka said, and Ms. Lixie knew it was a lie.  
  
"I saw you two outside last night, on the balcony." Uraraka face turned red and was panicking.  
  
"P-Please don't tell anyone!" Ms. Lixie knew she had Uraraka where she wanted her.  
  
"I won't tell anyone one one condition." Uraraka looked nervous, but nodded. Ms. Lixie pulled the blanket off and revealed her hard throbbing cock, causing Uraraka to be shcok as she didn't know Ms. Lixie had one, or know anyhting about Ms. Lixie period.  
  
"I haven't had fun in years, so, in exchange of keeping your secret, you will let me have fun with you, deal?" Uraraka was nervous, however, she didn't want word getting out that she's doing this stuff, so she nodded her head slowly. Ms. Lixie got up and walked towards the glass door, and opened it. She pulled her pants and boxers of, then singled Uraraka to come out to the balcony. Uraraka walked out with Ms. Lixie, who closed the glass door behind them and pushed Uraraka down a little, where she was bending. Swiftly, Ms. Lixie pulled Uraraka shorts and panties off, then lined her cock up, pressing against Uraraka pussy already. Then, with one slow push, Ms. Lixie was in.  
  
"Oh, god!" Ms. Lixie couldn't believe it after all these years, she finally was in a girl again. It was so pleasing and so much pleasure build inside her, as she moaned. Uraraka gripped the balcony wall as she felt Ms. Lixie hard cock slide further and further into her. Uraraka felt pleasure going throughout her body. once Ms. Lixie was all the way in, she begin move.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ms. Lixie smiled as she begin to pump in and out of Uraraka. "You feel s-so good!" Ms. Lixie was going faster with her thrusts.  
  
"A-Ah!" Uraraka moaned as Ms. Lixie was fucking her. Ms. Lixie grinned and accelerated as she heard Uraraka moan. In a few seconds, Uraraka was moving back and fourh, her tits were bouncing up and down.  
  
"That's it! Take it!" Ms. Lixie moaned out as she kept fucking Uraraka and Uraraka felt herself getting close. Suddenly, a glass door opened to their right and a female neighbor, who looked to be in their early 50s, having short gray hair, wrinkles, and had brown eyes, came out with some clothes... She looked to her left and saw what was happening and blushed hard. Uraraka was caught up in the moment, while Ms. Lixie saw her neighbor and waved at her.  
  
"How you doing Tami? Nice d-day?" Ms. Lixie said to Tami, who was blushing, as she saw Ms. Lixie fucking a girl that looked younger than her and Ms. Lixie.  
  
"Y-Yeah, a nice day." She begin to hang up her clothes to let them dry, but once and a while, she would look over and watch Ms. Lixie pound Uraraka. She bit her lip ass she felt herself get a boner quickly, and Ms. Lixie saw it at the corner of her eye. Ms. Lixie turned to Tami, and pointed behind her, and Tami knew what she was suggesting. Tami nodded and hurried inside. Ms. Lixie smiled down at Uraraka as she pulled her back and opened the glass door, guiding her through the room as she opened the front door and went outside the apartment, where Tami was, standing outside in the hallway, she had her cock out, hard and throbbing. Ms. Lixie bend Uraraka over to Tami was and had her cock pressed against Uraraka face.  
  
"W-Wait, this wasn't part o-of the-" Tami shoved her cock inside Uraraka mouth before she could finish her sentence. Tami moaned loudly and Ms. Lixie told her to be quiet. Tami nodded and begin to thrust, while Ms. Lixie thrusts inside Uraraka pussy.  
  
35 Minutes Later...  
  
"I-I'm going to!..." Tami whispered loudly as she shot hot cum into Uraraka mouth, as Uraraka drink it, cum flowed down her throat as she took it all in.  
  
"Shit, shit... Fuck!" Ms. Lixie whispered loudly as her hands harshly squeezed Uraraka ass and shoved her cock inside Uraraka pussy, cumming in her.  
  
Tami pulled her cock out of Uraraka mouth, letting Uraraka breath, and thanked Ms. Lixie as she went back into her apartment. Ms. Lixie pulled Uraraka back in her room and closed the door, and pulled Uraraka up and placed her on the bed. Ms. Lixie got on top of Uraraka and shoved her cock inside Uraraka ass, and begin to pound her hard.  
  
10 Minutes Later...  
  
Uraraka came out of the bathroom and wore the same clothes she had on before, then sat on the floor and watched TV. She couldn't believe she had sex with two complete strangers. Suddenly, some money was placed in front of Uraraka. She looked up and saw Ms. Lixie smile at her.  
  
"This is yours for what you did and I recommend we keep this a secret from Olivia, okay?" Uraraka counted the Yen she got and was shocked completely!  
  
"84012.87 Yen?! That's a lot!" Ms. Lixie nodded.  
  
"I keep your secret with Olivia and you don't tell her what we did, deal?" Uraraka didn't know what to do, because this was so much, but she nodded, and Ms. Lixie smiled.  
  
"If you need any more money, come to me and I'll pay you in exchange for something." Ms. Lixie handed Uraraka her a small piece of paper that had her number and Uraraka nodded. Suddenly someone was knocking on Ms. Lixie door, and she went to check who it was. She called Uraraka, as she walked over a she hid the money and number behind her. She saw it was Olivia at the door and she was happy to see her.  
  
"Thanks again Ms. Lixie for watching Uraraka." Ms. Lixie chuckled and waved at Olivia.  
  
"Of course! I had to repay you somehow and this was it. Not all of it, but a good part of it." Uraraka stood next to Olivia and she smiled at Uraraka.  
  
"Remember, you are always welcomed here Uraraka." Uraraka blushed and nodded. Ms. Lixie closed the door and Olivia went to her apartment door, opened it and head inside, while Uraraka did the same as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"So, how was it with Ms. Lixie?" Oliva asked Uraraka, curious how it was. Uraraka was nervous and answered her.  
  
"I-It was alright, I got to watch TV and look at some of her books." Olivia chuckled softly.  
  
"Yeah, she has a lot of books. Alright, let me get ready and we can head out." Uraraka was confused, but then remembered what they were suppose to do today. She nodded and Olivia wen to the bathroom to get ready. Uraraka hurried to her suitcase and put the money and number in it. She then pulled some clothes out and begin to change into something else for going out. She put on a white short sleeve shirt that had 'Have Fun' on it and wore blue shorts. Olivia came out of the bathroom, wearing a gray collar shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and wore black shorts.  
  
"Alright, ready?" Olivia asked Uraraka, and she nodded. They both left the apartment, Olivia locking the door once they left and begin to leave the building.  
  
After they left the building, Olivia guide the way to the festival, which was not too far as they made it in 10 minutes. Uraraka was amazed by how great the festival looked. There were so many stands, a lot of games and roller costars as well. There was even a ferris wheel. Uraraka grabbed Olivia hand and rushed inside to get started on their day. They played games, looked around, ate some really good food, chatted a bit, and went on some of the roller coasters. Hours pass by and Uraraka was walking with Olivia, who was looking around a bit.  
  
"Let's go to the ferris wheel!"" Uraraka said with excitement. Olivia nodded and walked over to the ferris wheel with Uraraka. She asked the person who was controlling the wheel and he said yes. They got in and begin to go up all the way, until they stopped at the very top.  
  
"Wow! It looks great up here." Uraraka said and Olivia nodded in agreement. Uraraka looked at Olivia, who was looking out the window, and she grabbed Olivia hand, getting her attention.  
  
"There's been something on my mind... Why did you pick me?" Olivia was taken back from this question, not expecting it at all.  
  
"What do you mean? I chose you because your beautiful."  
  
"I know, but there must of been more cute and beautiful women before me, so why pick me?" Oliva stared at Uraraka and placed both her hands on Uraraka hand.  
  
"Because you stood out from all the cute and beautiful women. You were the perfect one I wanted." Uraraka blushed as Olivia smiled at her with passion. Uraraka leaned forward and kissed Olivia, surprising her, but leaned into it. Olivia leaned back and looked down at her crouch, seeing she had a boner. Uraraka saw this and got down and was on her knees, waiting for Olivia to pull her cock out. Olivia blushed, as she didn't expect this, however, she unzip her pants and pulled her dick out. Without hesitating, Uraraka wrapped her lips around Olivia shaft and started to bob her head up and down, giving Olivia a proper blowjob.  
  
"O-Oh." Olivia moaned quietly as Uraraka pushed a little harder and, officially deepthroating her.  
  
"I-I'm so close!" Uraraka suddenly stop and got up where Olivia was, confusing her.  
  
"W-Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because I want you to cum when I cum~" Uraraka pressed a peck to her lips. Uraraka sat on Olivia lap and rubbed her ass against Olivia cock, making her groan. Uraraka then pulled her shorts and panties off, and rubbed her pussy, as they both kiss. They gasped into each other's mouths as Olivia pushed her cock inside Uraraka pussy. Uraraka had her arms wrapped around back as Olivia begin to thrust into her.  
  
"Oh! God..." Olivia moaned as she was pumping in and out of Uraraka. Uraraka was moaning softly as she was being fucked by Olivia. Both of them stared into each other eyes the whole time.  
  
"P-Please go faster." Uraraka plead, and his surprised Olivia. She's been surprised a lot today by Uraraka. However, she didn't want to disappoint her, as she sped up her thrusts, and leaned down and bit on Uraraka neck, causing Uraraka to moan a bit louder. Olivia pounded Uraraka hard, their eyes never leaving each other. Olivia pulled her head up and kissed Uraraka a little clumsily, however Uraraka caught her lips. Olivia begin to go faster with her thrusts.  
  
Faster and faster, Olivia fucked Uraraka rough and hard, while she was seating. This kept going for 5 minutes, until...  
  
"Ah!" Uraraka moaned loudly and came first. She felt her pussy squeeze Olivia dick.  
  
"God!" Uraraka felt Olivia hot cum surging inside of her. The two looked at each other as Olivia empty herself. They both kissed each other one more time.  
  
Suddenly, the ferris wheel begin to move again, causing the girls to freak out. Uraraka quickly out her panties and shorts back on, while Olivia put her dick back in her pants and zip her pants up. They stopped at the bottom and got out, leaving their cart, with hands together as they left the festival and headed back to Olivia place, smiling.


	6. Yang Xiao Long- Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The older woman in this story is the one from RWBY Volume 8 Episode 2. Do not worry, this chapter contains no spoilers for it, just the woman and that's it.

Yang Xiao Long, a huntress, just finished helping some folks with some Grimm trouble in Mantle. She opened her scroll and checked it on her list of things to do, then checked what else she had next for a job, which was helping out a lady with her apartment...  
  
"Why was this even on the board?" Yang sighed, as she didn't want to do this at all, however, she did become a huntress to help others. Still, she expected it to involve Grimm mainly, instead of chores related. Yang begin to walk down to the ladies apartment, and decided to think of a way to make this job fun when she got there, instead of being bored out of her mind. It took about 20 minutes for Yang to get there, surprising her as she thought it would take longer, however, she didn't complain about it at all, and was instead happy about it. She walked into the building and asked the clerk about this address where the woman lives. The clerk nodded and told Yang to go up the stairs and go to the 6th floor. Yang nodded and thanked the clerk. Yang walked to the stairs and begin to go up them all the way to the 6th floor, then she went through the hallways, and found the door number that the clerk told her to go to.  
  
"Well, this is it. Alright, here I go." Yang knocked on the door and waited for the person to come open the door for her. She heard some bangs and things falling? The door opened, revealing an elderly woman, wearing a gray winter coat, a cream color turtle neck sweater, brown pants, and was wearing boots. She was also wearing a green bandana on top of her head. Her hair was short pigtails, as her hair was brown, and her eye color were pigeon. She had wrinkles on her face and crow's feet.  
  
  
  
"Who are you suppose to be?" The older woman asked Yang, in a annoyed tone. Yang already knew this was going to be a tough day from the tone from this lady. She took a deep breath and gave a fake smile to the older woman.  
  
"Hi! I am Yang Xiao Long and I am here, because you requested for some help about your apartment?" The older woman looked at Yang, looking up and down, then opened the door all the way and stepped aside to let Yang come in.  
  
"Ah yes, I remember now. Thanks for coming over." She said, as Yang walked in her apartment, then she closed the door. Yang saw the place and it looked pretty well, no mess, no structure problem and no Grimm problem from the looks of it. This now has Yang confused, as she didn't see why this lady needed any help what's so ever. She turned around to see the older woman walk pass her and head to the kitchen, where she was making some tea. "Want some tea?" The woman offered and Yang nodded, accepting the offer. The woman poured some in a cup for Yang, and handed it to her, while she poured herself some.  
  
"So, why did you put up a help request?" Yang asked her, which caused the older woman to put her cup down and walk towards two doors that lead outside on a porch. Outside, was a small wooden shed, that had holes in it and had a large gap ripped off the side of it. The older woman looked at Yang. "Every once in a while, a Grimm comes to my wooden shed and rips it apart for some reason, and it has been causing me a lot of problems for the pass month. I need a huntress to take care of it and rebuild my shed." Yang didn't want to rebuild the shed, but taking down the Grimm was what she wanted to do. Yang smirked and cracked her fist as she walked outside and begin to rebuild the shed. The older woman brought some metal to replace the wooden shed, and this shocked Yang, as this meant she would have to build the entire thing by herself.  
  
"If you need anything, I'll be inside attempting to fix my air conditioner." The older woman said as she walked back inside and did what she said she would do. Yang begin to work on the shed for hours, and as she was doing this, she would make sure the Grimm that kept attacking the shed wouldn't come yet. _'Must be a flying Grimm'_ Yang thought, as this could be the only explanation, since there aren't any tracks going down from the building and how large these scratch marks are. As Yang kept her focus on the shed and the sky to watch out for the Grimm, she didn't notice the older woman staring at her, checking Yang out, as her eyes were on Yang large D cup breast, then went to her round butt. She bit her lip as she grabbed her crouch and rubbed it a little, stroking her large 12 inch cock, hidden in her pants.  
  
"Oh shoot, it's late!" Yang yelled out as she got up, causing the woman to stop stroking her cock, and went to the kitchen and acted busy. Yang went inside and looked for the lady, who was putting dishes away.  
  
"Listen, I have to get back to Atlas and report back in. I will come back tomorrow and continue working on that shed of yours and take out this Grimm." Yang informed the older woman of her plan and she nodded, as she understood. Yang smiled and waved, then left the apartment. The older woman stopped what she was doing and sighed in relieve.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Yang did her daily missions first, then went to the old ladies apartment to finish that shed and kill that Grimm. Yang was at the door, waiting for the lady to open it, and it did. The older woman gave a small smile to Yang as she stepped aside to let her come in. "Welcome back." She said when Yang walked in, then she closed the door. "Thank you ma'am. I will get back to the shed." Yang stated and went out to the porch to continue where she last left off. The older woman watch Yang work on the shed again, and this time, she made sure not to be where Yang can see her touch herself. After an hour, Yang was feeling a bit cold still, even working on this shed, she is a bit cold still. The older woman saw this and had an idea. She went to the kitchen and begin to make some coffee for Yang. As she was crashing the coffee beans with a machine, she looked around and noticed she was low on sugar. Then, she had an idea. A pervert idea. She looked back where Yang was working and saw she was too focus on the shed and watch out for the Grimm.  
  
"Good." She got back in the kitchen and grabbed a cup. She then unzipped her pants, then took her cock out, as it was hard. She was erected when Yang was working on that shed and she was checking her out again. She touched it, causing her to shudder.

“Nn…,” She moaned faintly, giving it a firm squeeze. She let out a soft breath, as she rubbed her cock softly and seeing the tip spill some precum down from the head of her dick. Within a few seconds, she begin go faster in a pumping motion, her cock bobbing and dripping out more precum. She stroked herself in a fast, jerky motions. As she continued this, she was at her limit and burst out her hot white liquid shooting forth into the cup she had in her left hand, filling it up. She held her cock until it begin to grow limp. She was panting heavily as she felt dizzy, but was satisfied, well kind of. She put the cup on the counter and put her cock back in her pants, and zip her pants back up. She looked in the cup and saw it was filled way too much, so she decided to take a jar out and pour some of her cum in it and label it. She then placed it in her fridge, and begin to continue with the coffee. After she finished the coffee, she poured it in the cup with her cum, and mixed it, then she walked out to the porch where Yang was working on the shed still and tapped her shoulder to grab her attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Thank you." Yang grabbed the cup of coffee from the old woman and drink it. Yang eyes widen and was in shock as she looked at her coffee, then at the old lady who gave it to her.  
  
"Wow, this is good. What did you put in it?" Yang asked the woman, who chuckled and begin to head back inside.  
  
"Sorry, it's a secret of mine to make the best cup of coffee. Anyway, I'll let you get back to work." Yang nodded and went back to work on the shed. She would take sips from the coffee the lady gave her, warming her up. Yang was still curious to what the old woman put in this coffee.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
The Older Woman was in a store, buying some pills for her plan for today. She paid the cashier and thanked them, then head out the store, heading back to her home, as she walked a bit fast to get there. She wanted to get home before Yang does and get her plan in motion, as she needed time to do so. When she got to her apartment, she got in, closed the door, ran into the kitchen and prepared some coffee, then she went to her room to get changed. She put on a short sleeve shirt, some shorts, and put on some shoes on, no socks. She kept her bandana on, seeing no reason to take it off, and went to the kitchen again. She looked at her Thermostat, then increased the heat in the apartment, and she looked at the time. A knock on her door.  
  
"Ah, on time." The older woman checked the time when Yang in last time. She went to the door and opened it, where Yang was standing, and smiled at the old lady. She got out of the way for Yang to come in, and once she was inside, the woman closed the door, smirking.  
  
"Alright, I will finish this shed up and after that, I'll come inside and wait for it to come try to destroy your shed... Wait." Yang stopped when she was at the two doors that led to the porch. The older woman looked nervous, as she didn't know if Yang figured out her plan already! But how could she? Was it the heat?  
  
"Why did the Grimm attack your shed?" Yang asked, and this caused the woman to not panic anymore.  
  
"Some cats come in the shed and the Grimm attack it, but not only that, there are people sneaking on my porch doing something behind my shed or get in somehow." The older woman explained, and Yang understood. "I understand. Well, I'll finish this shed, take down that Grimm, and if you need my help to take care of those strangers, send a request for me, alright?" The older woman nodded. "Thank you young lady." Yang smiled brightly at the woman and head out to finish that shed. As time went on, the older woman checked out her window to check on Yang, seeing her working hard on that shed, then seeing her shiver a bit and the woman went to the kitchen to get that coffee. She opened her fridge, then grabbed the jar with her cum and poured it in the cup. After she did that, she poured the coffee in it, and then went into the shopping bag she had brought today, and took out the pills.  
  
"Let's see... Alright, two should do it for now." She dropped two pills in the cup as they dissolved as she mixed it with the coffee and cum. She then walked outside and handed Yang the cup, surprising Yang a bit.  
  
"How did you know I needed a cup?" Yang asked as she took the cup and begin to drink it, then noticed it tasted different.  
  
"Oh, I saw you shivering, so I thought you needed a cup of coffee to warm up." The older woman said, and Yang looked at the old lady, then back at her cup. "Did you add something new in my cup?" Yang asked her, and this got the older woman to get worried a little, as she expected the coffee to not to taste different, however it appears it did. "Oh, I add some sugar I got from the store today." Yang stared at the old lady, and chuckled a bit, as she smiled at the woman. "Next time, tell me or ask me about the sugar, okay?" The older woman nodded, and Yang thanked her for the coffee, as she went back to work on the shed.  
  
After three days of building this shed, Yang finally finished building the shed! She was happy she finally did, as she pumped her fist up in excitement and joy. She took the cup the old lady gave her and finished drinking it, she felt a little warm in her body, however was fine with it. She head inside the apartment and as she got inside, she felt the place was hot! She closed the doors, and saw the old lady sitting on the couch, watching the TV. Yang looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it's been two hours already. She still has time to wait for the Grimm, so she walked over to the windows and closed the blinds then went to the couch and sat on it as she waited for the Grimm to attack. Yang took her coat off, as she was sweating a bit from the heat in the apartment and inside her. The older woman took a glimpse at Yang and looked at her boobs, seeing the sweating going down her chest slowly.   
  
_'Those pills should of been working by now! Why aren't they working?'_ The older woman thought those pills should effect Yang by now! She got up and excused herself, as she walked to the kitchen and looked in the bag as she took the pill jar out. She read the writing more closely and saw it wasn't what she expected. Those pills were suppose to make Yang very horney, where she needed to be pleased badly, however, it appears it wasn't gonna happen with just two pills.  
  
"Hmm... She does look hot right now. Maybe she needs some water to cool down?" The woman said to herself, as she went to grab a cup and poured some water in it, then she added three pills in it. She mixed it, and after the pills dissolved, she walked over to Yang, offering the water to her, which she gladly accepted. She drink the water quickly, then placed the cup down, sighing in relieve. The woman went to the Thermostat and lowered the temperature in the apartment, as she made some changes to her plan.  
  
An Hour Later...  
  
Yang was feeling weird, she felt hot and was getting wet where her crouch was. She tried to ignore it for an hour, but it just won't go away. She felt a little dizzy, as she could barely focus on what was on the TV. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"E-Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" The older woman looked at Yang, as she realize her back up plan was working well. She pointed to the right where a hallway was.  
  
"Go to the hallway, go down it to the end, and go to the right. It should be just th-" Yang thanked her quickly as she got up and ran to the bathroom. The older woman waited and when she heard the door shut, she got up and went to the bathroom. Once she got to the door, she leaned her ear to the door and heard... Moans? She had a grin on her face as her plan was working. She tried to open the door, but it was locked, which she expected, so she went to her room, and went to the second door where it led to the bathroom. She opened it slightly, and pecked through to see Yang masturbating, her clothes on the ground, as she is only wearing a tube top. She was squeezing one of boobs as her fingers slid in and out of her pussy, causing her to moan a bit. She bit her lip to keep quiet, but that wasn't working at all. She squeezed her breast a little tighter, feeling the pleasure running through her. She moaned loudly and picked up the pace. Her back was arching now as she felt a orgasm building up. She put another finger in and furiously finger fucked herself. Her body was growing hot, as she was close to cum any second.  
  
The older woman bit her lip, enjoying this so much, as she sneaked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. She slowly made her way to Yang, then when she was in front of her, she got to her knees, bent down and being to lick Yang clit, grabbing her attention quickly, as she pulled her fingers out and stopped groping her breast. She was shock to see the old lady, licking her clit. She was going to say something, the woman dove her tongue straight inside Yang pussy. this shocked Yang so much, as she didn't expect this at all! She was going to stop the woman, but her pleasure was too much for her, as she begin bucking her hips. Yang was moaning loudly and the heat in her body was getting hotter the room was growing. The older woman sucked harder and harder, as Yang moans grew louder. She let out one last moan, then she came. Hot liquid shot all over the older woman chin and into her mouth. She leaned back from Yang pussy and drink what was in her mouth. Yang was breathing heavily.  
  
"Alright, mine turn to be pleased~" The older woman took her shorts and boxers off, revealing her hard 12 inch cock. Yang was surprised to see it this large cock in front of her, as well that the old lady had one. She grabbed Yang legs and separated them, as she pressed her cock, against Yang clit. She rubbed it up and own slowly, and then she lined it up.  
  
"W-Wait, no... Please-" The older woman push her dick inside Yang pussy, causing Yang throw her head back then yell and grip the woman wrists as the woman cock stretched her out. The old lady bit her lip, as she was moaning softly, as her cock was being squeezed. The older woman picked Yang up and pressed her back against the wall, then she hooked her arms under Yang thighs to lift her up. Yang felt the cold wall against her skin, even though she felt the heat coming from the older woman. The older woman begin to move, as she thrusted a bit fast, not going slow with her thrusts. Yang felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she was in pain from her losing her virginity. However, it slowly was replaced with pleasure, and lust, as she wrapped her arms around the old lady neck, pushing her body closer to her as Yang big breast pressed against the older woman smaller breast. 

“You like that don't you? Getting fucked by a old lady and losing your virginity to a stranger. Enjoy this as much as I am.” The woman moaned as she moved her hips forward, going faster with her thrusts. Yang let her moans out, as she was moving her hips along with the older woman thrusts. Yang looked at the hungry, greedy face before her. The older woman leaned forward and clasped her lips against Yang. Yang closed her eyes, as she leaned into the kiss, enjoying it. Their tongue wrestled for a bit. Yang was trying to keep the lip-lock, but she pulled back to gasp for some air. The woman enjoyed watching Yang bouncing on her cock. She missed Yang soft lips and leaned back to kiss her. She made sloppy kisses with Yang, however, it seemed it was difficult with Yang moaning loudly, so she leaned back and lowered her lips to Yang neck, and begin to suck it on.

The older woman left Yang neck and looked at Yang face, seeing her make a cute face, as her mouth was open, drooling a bit, and they made eye contact. The woman bit her lip, as this turned her on even more. She pressed Yang harder against the wall, as she thrusted rougher, deeper, and faster into Yang pussy. Her cock pounding Yang wet, drooling cunt. Yang leaned her head back against the wall, as her eyes shot wide open, as they rolled back in her head, as she was cumming, her juices flowing over and went over the older woman cock that pumped into Yang. “HAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Yang cried out.

"YEAH THAT'S IT! TAKE IT!!!” The woman grunted, as she shoved her cock into Yang hard as she cum inside Yang pussy, releasing a large load into her. Both their cum mix together and fell onto the floor. The older woman took her cock out of Yang and placed the girl down onto the ground and then sat next to her, both panting from what they did.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
The older woman was on the couch, as she was watching the news about the election coming up soon. She heard a knock on her door, and got up, then head to the door. She opened it, revealing Yang, with her arms crossed, looking to her right and this surprised the old woman, as she didn't expect Yang to be back.  
  
"I'm here to deal with the Grimm." Yang walked inside and the woman closed the door once she was inside, then head back to the couch. However, she saw Yang stop in the hallway, and looked at her, making the older woman shiver, as she saw Yang give her a serious look, but she noticed Yang was blushing?  
  
"... Where's your bed room." Yang mumbled out, as this shocked the old woman. She walked over to the living room, and pointed down the hallway and the left. Yang walked over there and said, "B-Be there in 5 minutes." This caused the old woman to smirk.


	7. Yang Xiao Long- Assistance Part 2

It was another cold night in Mantle, snow falling down from the sky, cars going around places where people need to go, and Grimm noises being heard outside, but it was good, because it was outside from the wall. Right now, in an apartment up a few floors, was a woman, who was in her late 50s, having green eyes, black and gray hair.  
  
  
  
  
She was reading a book in her room with her wife next to her, who was in her late 40s, laying in bed. She had her back facing the other woman, who placed her book down and leaned over to her wife. She kissed her head and said, "Jane, my jaguar~ Let's play a little~" Jane, who turned around slowly, who looked tired, mumbled no. "No, I am too tired right now Madison, next time." Said Jane, as she turned back where she was and begin to doze off. Madison frowned and sighed, as she wasn't happy about this at all, but kept it to herself. Madison got up from the bed, then head to the closet, to get changed. She came out wearing a winter green coat, blue jeans and some boots. She walked over to Jane and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go out for a smoke, be right back." Jane mumbled and Madison took this as she understood her. Madison left the bedroom, and went to the living room, then opened the window. She climbed out of the living room through the window, and begin to climb up to the top of the building, where she climbed up to a balcony. She placed her feet down on it, then begin to walk to a shed it had, however, Madison noticed something different about it. It was made of metal now, not wood, or stone.  
  
"Huh? I guess she got it repaired." Madison knows who lives here, and is a good friend with her. Madison leaned her back against the shed, and took out a cigarette, then placed it in her mouth. She took out her lighter and lit it, three times, and placed it back into her pocket once she was done lighting her cigarette. She blew some smoke out, and looked p at the sky.  
  
"Man, I haven't had sex in a long time... Ever since Jane got that promotion at her job, she's been coming home more tired and not in the mood. Heh, not like it wasn't like that before." Madison sighed. Her and Jane haven't been the same for a while. Jane doesn't even seem interested in Madison anymore, and Madison see's it. Madison wished she could have one more time to feel pleasure once again. Madison heard some noise behind her, and this scared her a bit. She looked around the shed, and see no one. Curiosity got to Madison as she got up and went over to the window where the apartment was. She slowly peaked through the window and couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
It was the old woman who lived her fucking a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair with a cowlick sticking out at the top. Madison saw the golden hair girl body tense up as she gave in to a shockwave of pleasure, while the woman was hard and firm, not letting herself get too far to the edge. Madison couldn't keep her eyes off from their initial moment of the young girl riding her to the older woman. Madison bit her lip, as she was getting hard quickly.  
  
"C-Cum in me!" Said the golden hair girl, while the older woman smiled as she grabbed her hips and slammed her onto her cock, as she unleashed every drop she could. She pulsed load after load of her cream inside of the other girl who merely moaned in delight. The warmth that flooded into the blond girl was everything she had been craving. The blond girl pulled herself off the older woman and fell next to her, breathing heavily, as she turned around and kissed her. The older woman returned it and they held it for a bit. Madison backed away from the window slowly, not to make a noise, but she took her phone out and took a picture, then head back down to her apartment.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
The older woman was walking to her home, after working for a long time, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw her friend, Madison, who was a bit sweaty.  
  
"Hey there Madison, how are you and why are you sweaty?" Madison took some breaths, and grabbed the woman hand and took her into an alley way, and took her phone out.  
  
"I'm good, but I was out to smoke on your balcony, and I saw this." Madison showed the woman the picture she took last night, and this caused the woman to blushed and get worried as she pushed the phone down a bit, so no one would see. "Y-You saw us?!" Madison nodded, and put her phone back in her pocket.  
  
"I did and don't worry, I'm not gonna black mail you. We're friends." The woman smiled as she knew Madison wouldn't. "However, I need a favor... You see, I haven't had sex in a long time and was wondering if I could have a turn with the girl?" Madison asked the woman, who raised an eyebrow, as she didn't expect this one bit. However, she does know Madison hasn't had sex in a long, long time. She sighed as she nodded, making Madison happy. "Come to my place tonight, and I'll set a thing up, alright?" Madison nodded and headed to her apartment, to tell Jane she's to go hang out with a friend.  
  
Madison told Jane and she understood, making Madison smile as she kissed Jane forehead and left the apartment and was making her way up to her friends place. Once she got there, she knocked on the door, and waited. The door opened, revealing the woman, who looked surprised to see Madison. "Wow, your early. Alright, come in, I have a plan." Madison came inside and the woman closed the door. She guided Madison to her bedroom, and opened her closet, confusing her. "Alright, you will hide in her, while I get Yang, that's her name, in the bedroom, and get her on the bed. Then, I will blindfold her and I'll get you, then let you have fun." Madison nodded slowly, but was curious about something.  
  
"Why don't you ask her to let me have sex with her instead of this?" The woman looked at Madison.  
  
"I've actually tried, but she would say no all the time. Anyway, stay here. Once you hear the door bell ring, hide." Madison nodded. She waited for a while, maybe 3 hours, but she heard the door bell ring. Madison quickly made it to the closet and closed the doors, as she heard her friend welcome Yang inside. She heard footsteps coming to the bedroom, then the door opening.  
  
"So, you want to blindfold me? That's some kinky idea you have." Yang said, as she begin to undress herself, while the older woman chuckled. "True, true. Why don't you get on this bed and let's have some fun~" Yang smirked as she was completely naked and walked over to the older woman and kissed her lips, then got onto the bed, laying down, as she waited for the older woman to join her. The woman walked over tot eh bed side and placed the blindfold on Yang, covering her eyes. "I need to get something real quick, then we can begin." Yang nodded and waited, as the older woman walked over to the closet, opened the doors. Madison walked out, and nodded at her friend, as she made her way to the bed. She looked at Yang and already got a boner.  
  
Madison took her pants off quickly and got on top of Yang, and grope her breast rather greedily, feeling them as she leaned down and suck on them, causing Yang to moan loudly. "G-Geez, your acting like we haven't done this in forever." Yang said, and this was true for Madison, as she hasn't done this in so long. Without waiting, Madison cock lurches to full arousal and rams it's way into Yang pussy, fucking her fast! Yang moans loudly, as she didn't expect this so fast. Yang being overwhelmed by the sensations flooding her body, she didn't notice Madison picking her up and lets the full weight of her settle against Madison body. Madison felt Yang pussy squeezing around her cock as she thrusts into her inch by inch. With faster thrusts from Madison cock, it caused Yang to go over the edge of her orgasm, her juices flowing out of her like a river as Madison thrusts back and forth throughout her orgasm.  
  
Madison pulls out of her and then rams her cock all the way into Yang womb, her knot forcing it's way into Yang pussy. Madison cock flexes once, and then twice as it finally shoots her first load into the woman's womb. However, Madison shot another load and another, then more as Yang belly rounds out. Madison thrusts slowly wind down.  
  
It seemed Yang had fainted from her orgasm and being filled up with cum stuffed into her womb. Madison cock softened and she saw what she did. The woman walked over and was by far shock to see what Madison has done. "Wow! When you said you haven't done it in a while, you meant it." Madison nodded, as she struggle to get up from the bed. She was able to and put her under back on and pants, then smiled at her friend. "T-Thanks for this. I gotta get going." Madison said and the woman nodded. "Yeah come back if you need to do this again." Madison nodded and walked out the door.  
  
"I plan to."  
  



	8. Ruby Rose- Desire

Morning time seemed nice in Mantle, specifically today is for Madison. She was walking around, greeting people, and just having a blast, which is rare for her. She was happy that her friend hooks her up last time and never felt better before. She was making her way to her after her good morning walk, and as she got inside, she noticed something odd about her apartment. It was quiet... Too quiet. She would hear the TV on, knowing Jane is watching the news, but she wasn't. Madison looked in the living and saw a note on the coffee table. She walked over and grabbed it, then begin to read it.

_ 'Dear Madison, my sugar bun, _

_ I am heading out for a couple of days for work, so I won't be around for a while. I know we were supposed to spend the whole weekend together, but I was needed at work. Anyways, kisses! _

_ Love, Jane.'  _

Madison sighed, as she placed the paper down and sat on the couch, knowing it's going to be a boring day today. Madison literally sat on the couch all day, doing absolutely nothing, because there was nothing for her to do at her apartment, besides reading, doing chores, or watch TV. "Why did she had to go to go for work?.." Madison sighed. She really wanted to spend some time with Jane, but the universe had other plans. She heard the doorbell ring, making her get up, and answer the door. Madison opened the door, revealing a young girl who had silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips. Her hair was spikey and choppier. Her outfit was comprised of a black red lined lace-up corset with four buckles hanging loose over a mesh sleeveless top over a white low cut long-sleeved blouse, as well as a black choker around her neck. She wears a red pleated skirt that is split, with a small brown belted strap across the gap, and bright red shorts under it. On her arms, she wears black bracers with large brown buckled straps around the wrist as well as black fingerless gloves. Around her waist, she has a brown belt with several bullets and she wears black, thigh-high steel-toe boots with red soles and heels, a single buckled strap, rear seam, and a large brown buckled strap with attached pouches near the top, over a pair of brown mesh tights. She is also wearing a red cape.

"Hello! I am Ruby Rose and I am here to help you today ma'am!" Said Ruby, who had this childish, bright, and cheerfulness to her. Madison was confused until she realizes who this is. It was the Huntress she and Jane hired about the Grimm problem. Madison forgot it was today! She looked at the girl and let her in, and once Ruby was in, Madison closed the door. Madison looked at Ruby, checking her figure, and bit her lip. She saw Ruby's big breast and big butt. 'Man, those boobs are close to being D cups! And that ass is close to that golden hair girl, I believe her name was Yang.' Madison thought to herself.

"Excuse me?" Madison suddenly snapped from her thoughts, as Ruby was waving her hand in front of Madison. Madison blushed as she was staring too long at Ruby's ass and breast. "O-Oh, hello Ruby Rose, I am Madison, it's nice to meet you." Ruby smiled as she took Madison's hand and shook it quickly, shaking Madison a little. "Nice to meet you! So, there is a Grimm problem?" Ruby asked as she let Madison's hand go, making her sigh in relief. Madison nodded and showed where the Grimm was coming from. "You see, it keeps coming tot he balcony of my friends, and it's been a problem." Ruby looked outside from the window and looked up to the balcony, and begin to think.

"Well, since I can't just go up there and look because the woman who lives there is kind of mean, I will stay here and wait for it to come again!" Ruby pulled herself back into the living room, and closed the window, as she sat down on the couch and looked outside, waiting. Madison found this cute, as she went to the couch and sat down on it, then she grabbed the remote to find something else on TV.

As time went by, Madison would look at Ruby and see her looking out the window bored and almost falling asleep. Madison stared at Ruby, thinking how cute she is and how much she desired to have her, having her please her, it made Madison drool a bit, and her cock slowly getting hard. Madison felt her cock, and grabbed a pillow, placing it on her couch to hide her cock. Madison looked over at Ruby, who didn't notice the motion at all, making Madison interested. "Um, Ruby, would you like some cookies?" Ruby's head turned quickly looking at Madison with big bright eyes, like a puppy, as she nodded. Madison chuckled and got up to go get the cookies in the kitchen, while Ruby turned her whole body facing the TV.

Madison walked out with a plate of cookies, making Ruby yelp with excitement as Madison placed them on the table. Ruby went over to them and begin to devour the cookies Madison just brought, shocking her. "I guess you like cookies?" Madison asked and Ruby nodded, as she finished the last cookie, then sighed in relief being happy she ate those cookies. Ruby turned around and noticed Madison staring at her with a smile, making Ruby chuckle a little, a bit uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong ma'am?" Madison realized what she was doing and laughed a bit, as she rubbed her neck a little.

"Sorry, it's just you remind me of some beautiful girl I loved long ago." Ruby blushed and was interested in this girl she was talking about.

"Who was it? Your wife?" Ruby asked, and this caused Madison's smile to go down a bit, as she nodded slowly.

"Yes, Jane my wife was similar to you. She was cute, beautiful, and loved to eat cookies, which is why I make them heh... However, she isn't the same woman I once loved anymore. She changed over time and didn't really want to do much mature stuff with me, like sex. Now, she's more focused on work than on our relationship and it's hurting us." Madison frowned, not happy with what's been going on with her and Jane. Ruby looked sad when she saw Madison frowned.

"Do you guys have kids?" Ruby asked and Madison shook her head. "We were planning on starting a family when we were younger, but when her boss gave her another promotion, we would hold onto that for later... That was 20 years ago Ruby." Madison sighed as she looked out the window, looking at the snow falling from the sky. Ruby rubbed Madison's leg and smiled. "I think you would have been a parent." Madison looked at Ruby and smiled at her. She leaned in a little, but Ruby got up as she looked at the clock behind Madison. "SHOOT! I GOTTA GO!" Ruby rushed over to the door and opened it. "I'll be back tomorrow ma'am!" Then Ruby closed the door, behind her as she left the building quickly. Madison chuckled as she leaned back on the couch as she looked at the clock, ticking away...

"I really need that girl!"

The Next Day...

Madison was in her friend's apartment, wanting to ask her for some help about her desire for Ruby. "So that's why I need your help on this. Will you help me?" Her friend looked at her, and got up, then walked somewhere in the apartment. She came back with a bottle of pills and placed them down in front of Madison, making her raise an eyebrow. "Of course I'll help you! Now put these pills in a drink or some food and she will be super horny, which will let you have her." She smiled at Madison, while Madison looked a bit surprised about this.

"You want me to drug here?!" She nodded, and Madison scoffed, not believing this at all.

"I mean, yeah. It worked for me. How do you think I have Yang." Now Madison's jaw dropped.

"Okay, that interesting... I'll take them, but not use them first. I want to do it the old fashion way and if that doesn't work, then the pills will be used." Her friend nodded as she got up and went straight to the door, and opened it. "Now please Madison, go to your place, because I have Yang coming over shortly." Madison nodded and got up, thanking her friend as she left the apartment. She went to hers and begin to form a plan. She crushed the pills, only 5, and placed them in a small container, then placed it next to her sugar...

A Week Later...

Madison has been able to get to know Ruby this week, making some jokes, knowing each other history, talking about family, interests, and hobbies. Madison was in her apartment, talking with Ruby about Grimm, as she was trying to relax. "Oh, by the way, Madison, where is your wife Jane?" Ruby asked Madison, who was caught off guard. Jane was supposed to be back, but something came up and she had to stay longer. "Oh, she had to stay where she was doing a business deal because something came up."

"Does she do this a lot?" Ruby asked Madison, who nodded but didn't seem bothered by it this time.

"It's alright, I've been having a blast spending time with you, Ruby." Madison smiled at Ruby and hugged her with one arm, making Ruby chuckle and smile as well. Madison got up and went to the kitchen, as she begins to make some coffee for them. After a bit, the coffee was done and Madison brought Ruby a cup for her, which Ruby took and took a sip, however, made a disgusted face.

"Um, do you have any sugar?" Madison nodded and told Ruby where it was. Ruby got up and went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, then took the container with the sugar. She saw there was barely any, so she dumped the whole thing in her cup, and poured some more from the extra container. She mixed it, and took a sip, as she smiled brightly, but she did notice something odd about it. However, she ignored it and went back to where Madison was. After a few minutes pass, Ruby begins to feel hot, as she begins to blush a little and Madison noticed this. Within an hour, Ruby was so hot and was getting wet. Ruby bit her lip, as she looked at Madison, who was asleep, leaning back against the couch. Ruby didn't know what was going on, but her body moved on its own, as she got down to the floor, and begin to slowly take Madison's pants off. Ruby would look up once a second, to make sure Madison wasn't awake. Once Ruby had the pants off, she removed Madison boxers, revealing her cock.

Ruby was shocked to see it, as she didn't expect her to have one. She touched it and looked up, seeing if she got a reaction from Madison, which she didn't. She took the dick in her hand and begin to stroke it slowly, wondering if she was doing it right. Ruby rubbed her clit against Madison's leg, as she bit her lip, trying to not let a moan come out. Madison moaned quietly as Ruby worked her shaft. Ruby looked up and saw she was still asleep, so she continued. One stroke at a time, Ruby watched to make sure Madison doesn't wake up. Ruby leaned up a little, and looked at Madison's long hard 12-inch cock, then she placed her warm lips against her shaft, causing Madison to moan. Ruby traced the length of her dick with her tongue.

Ruby took Madison's shaft and begin to wrapped her lips around Madison's dick and brought her head down, in one solid plunge, as she took Madison's cock into her throat. Ruby didn't know if she was doing it right or not. Madison moaned a bit louder, making Ruby pause a little, however, after a bit, she begins to suck it. With her other hand, she reached under her skirt and begin to rub her pussy. Ruby moaned as she begins to start bobbing up and down fast. Suddenly, Ruby felt something gripping the back of her head, pushing her down onto the dick as something released in her mouth. Ruby spilled what was poured into her mouth, making the hands release the grip on her head, as Ruby backed up, coughing out the hot white liquid. Ruby looked up and saw Madison looking down at her, which caused Ruby to blush.

"M-Madison! I-I don't know what came over me!" Ruby tried to say, but Madison smiled a little and got down to the ground where Ruby was and wrapped her arms were around her, then kissed Ruby. Ruby felt the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her body. Madison bent back her head across her arm and kissed her, softly at first, but it quickened with a swift gradation of intensity that made Ruby cling to Madison as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. Before Madison knew, Ruby was kissing her back. Madison felt Ruby's pussy rubbing up against her dick. Madison moved her arms and leaned from the kiss, then tagged on Ruby's outfit, and Ruby got the message, however, hesitated, but did remove her clothes. Ruby was naked and was blushing, while Madison was staring with ah.

"You look beautiful Ruby," Madison told Ruby and it made her face turn even redder than her cape. Madison pulled Ruby close to her, as she lined up her cock with Ruby Pussy and thrust into her, making Ruby gasp and moan a bit, but she was crying, as she lost her virginity. Madison noticed this and didn't move at all, as she waited for Ruby to adjust to her size. However, Madison was happy, because when she penetrated Ruby, it was like paradise on Earth. She just couldn't believe she was having sex again, but this time with a virgin! While Madison waited, she was placing soft kisses over Ruby's face, which she eventually caught. They begin to make out and Madison begins to move slowly, thrusting into Ruby. Ruby was getting wetter as she rode Madison. She tried to go with Madison thrusts and tried to do it well. With Ruby's tongue in Madison's mouth, Madison's arms pulled the girl's body closer as she could. Madison was soon moving fast, and faster still until Ruby was getting rammed hard. But, it didn't last too long as she came hard, her body shaking, mind going blank and moaning loudly. Madison pulled Ruby into a hug of her own and came into Ruby's pussy, overflowing it with her cum, some pouring out of Ruby.

They held each other for a while, thinking of what has just happened and to take a breather. Madison leaned back and looked at Ruby, and she looked at Madison...

Days later...

Madison was doing a crossword puzzle to pass time, waiting for the time to come. Jane came back three days ago and was happy to be back. She was walking out of the room in her work outfit and walked over to Madison as she kissed her cheek.

"I am heading out for work, so I won't be back for." Madison nodded and smiled at Jane, who smiled back. Jane got her bag and walked up to the door and opened it. As she opened the door, Ruby was standing there, shocked to see Jane.

"Oh hello there huntress! Here to stop that Grimm?" Ruby gave a nervous smile and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yep, here for that and no other reason!" Jane raised an eyebrow but ignored it. Madison came over to see who it was and smiled, then looked at Jane. "Honey, you're going to be late." Jane realized she was and nodded, then begin to leave, as Madison walked where Ruby was and waved goodbye to Jane, while she overhand was on Ruby's ass, squeezing it. Ruby blushed and once Jane was gone, Madison brought Ruby inside and closed the door, as she leaned forward and kissed Ruby softly.

"I missed you~," Madison said.

  
  
"I missed you two Madison." Ruby said smiling.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a request from ShadyManBooRadley.


	9. Erza Scarlet- Stress relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from ShadyManBooRadley. Hope you enjoy!

Erza Scarlet is known to be one of the most powerful women, and is feared by many, but that does not stop people wanting to have her for their own. Erza is also one of the most beautiful women as well, and this has been for a long time. Right now, Erza is walking over to a small town, that has been taken over by a warlord, The Shadow Elite, who is quite a powerful person, who has taken down countless mages. Erza decided to take this quest to save these poor people in the town and show this Shadow Elite who's boss. Erza made it into the town, walking around it, seeing no one really round, which was odd to her. She looked around and saw a small girl, who looked to be 15, looking through a window, but docked when Erza looked t her. Erza seemed concerned as she walked over to the house she saw the girl and knocked on the door. She waited for a minute, and the door opened, revealing the 15 year old girl, who had a younger girl behind her, who looked 11. She hid behind the older girl and looked scared, while the 15 year old seemed serious and not happy at all. Both of their clothes are dirty and are ripped a bit.  
  
"Are ya here my big sister Jenneifer? She ain't here right now." Erza was confused by this, but shook her head, as she kneed down and looked at the younger girl, giving her a warm smile.  
  
"I am here to help save this town and take down the Shadow Elite. Do you know where she is?" Erza asked with a polite, kind voice and the girl nodded, as she pointed over to a building with swinging doors. Erza nodded and got up, then begin to go over to the building.  
  
"No one has beaten The Shadow Elite ma'am..." Erza stopped and turned around as she smiled proudly, and gave them a thumbs up. "Well, The Shadow Elite hasn't met a Fairy Tail Guild member or met me. Stay safe you two." Erza turned around and head to the building, while the 15 year old looked at Erza walking there. "Do you think she'll beat The Shadow Elite Big Sis?" The 11 year old asked and the older girl shoo her head.  
  
Erza was at the doors, and heard some weird noises coming from inside, as she opened the doors and was horrified of what she saw. Bandit women were cheering and laughing, drinking some booze as they watched town women dance for them, and some other being fucked by some Bandit women. Erza looked angry as this was going on, the town women not enjoying this at all. She walked inside and took a sit at the bar, as a town woman bartender came to Erza and smiled a little at her. "Hello ma'am, welcome to the Town pleasure bar, where you can get what you need." Erza could tell the bartender didn't like saying that or the name of the place. "What's going on here? Where are the men?" Erza asked the bartender, who was scared as she looked around to make sure no one heard them. She leaned closer to Erza and begin to whisper to her.  
  
"All the men were slaughter in our town since it was against the law to have men here, by our new leader Shadow Elite. She got her bandits to come here to relax after a long journey of wrong doing and uses us like cattle. It's been hard ma'am... V-Very hard." The bartender seemed like she was tearing up a bit, and this was the last straw for Erza. She stood up and slammed her fist onto the counter, grabbing everyone attention. "Listen here Bandits! I am here to fight your leader, The Shadow Elite, so I can bring peace to this town! So. Where. Is. She?.." The Bandits looked a bit scared, as they knew who Erza was. Suddenly, someone was clapping, walking down the stairs slowly. Each step, made the town women hide behind objects or some Bandits. Once the person made it to the stairs, they stopped clapping and crossed their arms, smirking at Erza.  
  
It was a older woman, who looked to be in her 50s, had wrinkles, her eyes being red, her hair being gray, and had a small scar on her left cheek. She was wearing a black vest, red collar shirt, blue jeans and some cowboy boots. "Well, hello there beautiful girl, what brings you here in my town?" Said the older woman, as Erza gave her a death glare. "Your The Shadow Elite I assume?" The older woman nodded as she leaned against a wall, smirking still. "Well, then, this makes my job easier. I am here to take you down Shadow Elite! Surrender before things get ugly and release this poor innocent people you hold as slaves for your pleasure." Shadow Elite sighed as she walked over to Erza and stood in front of her, being 3 inches taller than Erza.  
  
"Do you really want to do this girl? You don't stand a chance against me. I have defeated hundreds of mages, so what's different about you?" Erza stared at Shadow Elite and smiled.  
  
"Because I am from the Fairy Tail Guild, and I am Erza Scarlet, I have fought countless people who have been tough enough to go up against master mages. I will defeat you." The Shadow Elite looked at Erza, then checked her out, liking what she is seeing and smiled.  
  
"Alright, let's do this." Shadow Elite walked over to the doors and signaled Erza to attack her. Erza was surprised about this sudden response, but ignored it, as she charged at Shadow Elite and tried to punch her, but Shadow Elite simply, dodged her attack with ease. Erza tried again, but was dodged again. She blew furious blows at Shadow Elite, but none of her attacks landed on her, as she kept dodging. The Shadow Elite jumped over Erza as she tried to punch her, and landed behind Erza, then kicked her on the back, which sent her flying outside, breaking the doors in the process.  
  
"Come on girls, come watch the fight." Shadow Elite said as she walked outside, seeing Erza getting up and turning around, looking at Shadow Elite. Erza got her weapons out, two swords, as she charged at Shadow Elite, who jumped over her again, then turned around quickly, as she saw Erza next to her and about to swing her sword. The Shadow Elite dodged her attacks quickly, but was almost cut a few times, making her now concern about this girl. She jumped back, getting some distance from Erza, who stabbed the ground where Shadow Elite was before she jumped back. "Now, I am impressed girly. I haven' been pushed back in a long time." Erza pulled her sword out and pointed it at Shadow Elite. "Probably because it's been years for you and you gotten old to act like your younger self." Erza smirked as Shadow Elite looked a bit annoyed when Erza called her old.

"Well, I'll take this serious now, why don't you as well?" Erza lowered her sword, as she closed her eyes and begin to glow, as her armor begin to transform into something else, making Shadow Elite seem interested. Once the glow was gone, Erza was wearing a new type of armor, that got the Bandits to whistle and Shadow Elite to lick her lips.  
  
"This is Heaven's Wheel Armor. It will be your downfall Shadow Elite." Erza told Shadow Elite, who seemed a bit nervous now. Erza flew straight at Shadow Elite, who was caught off by her being able to fly. Shadow Elite dodged Erza swing and jumped back, however, she was cut on the arm by Erza second sword, and was kicked in the face by Erza, causing Shadow Elite to go flying into a building , breaking the wall and sliding onto the ground. Erza then reequipped some swords, 20, and aimed them at the building. Shadow Elite walked out of the building and saw the swords, causing her to sweat a bit, as they flew straight at her. She was able to dodge them quickly, however, she did get some cuts on her. She was breathing heavily, but wasn't able to regain herself, as Erza knocked her back making her hit the ground and roll on it a bit, then stopped, laying on the ground.  
  
Shadow Elite got up slowly and chuckled, seeing now that her age has finally caught up with her in battle, as she looked to her left, seeing Erza walking over to her. "Do you give up Shadow Elite?" Erza asked her, and she got a small laugh from Shadow Elite. "Why? I'm gonna win." Erza sighed as she charged at Shadow Elite, who stood up and stared at Erza, as she swung her sword at her, but it went through Shadow Elite? Erza flew pass her, but stopped, as she was confused by this. She turned around and saw a smoky black figure, with red eyes, looking at her. It then turned back into Shadow Elite human self. Erza tried to strike Shadow Elite again, but the same thing happened again, and again. This went on for a while. Shadow Elite looked at Erza, flying straight at her, and she slowly pulled out her dagger that had a purple blade. She waited and as Erza was at her, she dodged Erza and cut her left shoulder, making Erza hiss a bit. Erza knocked Shadow Elite to the ground and pointed her sword at her throat.  
  
"It's over Shadow Elite, I win, give up now Or... O-Or..." Erza dropped her swords as she backed up a bit, feeling dizzy and was fell to her knees. Shadow Elite smirked as she got up and showed Erza the dagger she had.  
  
"You see girly? I told you I would win. This dagger was made to weaken magic users with a single cut, and if the person uses more magic, the faster the toxic quickens. Good think is that it isn't going to kill you. Now that I won, I'll have my fun~" Shadow Elite threw the dagger to one of her Bandits, who nodded, a she held it for her.  
  
"W-What are y- No wait, do- stay b-back!" Erza tried to push Shadow Elite off her, but she was took weak, as Shadow Elite begin to rip off Erza armor, smirking as she did, looking at her beautiful body, craving to use her. Shadow Elite grope Erza boobs, squeezing them tightly, making Erza groan. She got up and unzipped her jeans zipper, and released her hard 11 inch cock. "I've haven't been able to cum in a long time. These babies have been backed-up for ages! Let's see if you can help me with that~" Shadow Elite grabbed Erza head and pushes her face into her balls, moaning loudly as Shadow Elite was enjoying this so much. Erza however, wasn't. She didn't like the smell at all, making her feel sick, as her face was buried into Shadow Elite sack. Shadow Elite wanted more, and forced open Erza mouth and shoved her balls in Erza mouth, shocking her, as she was force to suck on them, closing her eyes, tearing up a bit. The taste was terrible, they were salty and sweaty, making Erza sicken by tasting them.  
  
"C-Come on! Use that tongue of yours girly!" Shadow Elite told Erza as she pushed her closer into her cock and pushing her balls deeper into Erza mouth. She begin to use her tongue licking her balls, and sucking on them. Erza didn't know how long she can last from the smell and Shadow Elite smirked, seeing this. She enjoyed the feeling of Erza using her tongue to lap her balls in her mouth. The Bandits were jerking off seeing what was happening in front of them, while the towns women where shocked and scared of what was happening to Erza. Shadow Elite bit her lip as she was close, moaning loudly. She pulled her balls out of Erza mouth and thrusted her cock into her mouth, causing Erza to gag on it, not expect it at all. Shadow Elite was thrusting in and out of Erza mouth, and she was crying, as she felt the cock throbbing in her throat and could taste the horrible precum that was leaking out from the tip of Shadow Elite cock.  
  
"T-TAKE IT!!!" Shadow Elite took her cock out of Erza mouth and cum all over her face, then let her head go, making her fall to the ground, shaking a bit, a she looked lifeless. Shadow Elite took some breathers, before she looked down at Erza.  
  
"Geez, it looks like my cum fried her brain or something." She wasn't wrong. The smell was so bad, it caused Erza mind to go blank.  
  
"Alright my Futa Bandits, you can use her for now, but don't take her pussy virginity. Use the other holes." Shadow Elite told her Bandits, as she put her cock back in her pants and walked over to the Bandit who had her dagger. She got the dagger back and pointed at the Bandit. "She gets to choose first." Then, Shadow Elite went into the Pleasure Bar. The Bandit who was allowed to choose first ran over to Erza and spread her legs, and quickly took her pants off, as she didn't have any patience's at all. She aimed her hard cock and thrusted it into Erza tight ass, making the Bandit to moan very loudly. She begin to thrusts, not wasting any time, as more Bandits came over and begin to use Erza hands and feet to jerk them off, while one thrusted into her mouth. Erza didn't do anything, she couldn't feel anything, or was even there. Her mind was blank.  
  
The 15 year old saw all the Bandits around in a circle, and was using Erza, as she sighed.  
  
"Told her she wasn't gonna win..." She head back inside, closing the doors.


	10. Ochaco Uraraka- The Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows the Train story.

Uraraka was in class today, watching her teachers telling them what they are learning today and other stuff. It's been a week since Uraraka and Olivia have been with each other, instead of always meeting on the train. That's the only time they can see each other, because Olivia job has been getting harder and causing her to take longer shifts. Uraraka is happy she has time to spend time with her. They do have a bit sex once and a while, but it is like how it was before. Aizawa walked inside and the class became quiet, as they looked at their teacher, waiting to see what he has to tell them. He looked at the paper to make sure he had everything he needed before he begin top inform his class.  
  
"All I have for you today is to inform you all that we have people coming here to fix the security system for us, so don't bother them too much. That's all, you have the rest of the class to do what you want." Aizawa went to the corner and got into his sleeping bag. Everyone begin to talk about things happening.  
  
" So Uraraka, how's your love life?" Mina asked, causing Uraraka to blush. Mina has been asking her this for a long time since they got their dorms. Uraraka is cautious when Mina ask, and makes sure she isn't followed by her.  
  
"I-It's been okay, not seeing anyone." Mina smirked as she looked over at Deku, then back at Uraraka, who was looking nervously. "You sure you got no eyes on anyone?~" Mina was trying to crack Uraraka, but it wasn't working. Uraraka shook her head, however, Mina kept trying. After a while, class was over, allowing Uraraka to get out of class and going to her dorm to relax for a bit. She pulled out her phone to see if Olivia texted her today and she did! However, it wasn't what Uraraka wanted to see. Olivia had to work late again, meaning she and Uraraka couldn't spend anytime with each other. Ever since Uraraka gotten a dorm in U.A, things have gotten tough for her to get out to see Olivia, besides her job getting in the way. Uraraka pouted and begin to text her back.  
  
Over at the training building, 5 older women are working hard to fixing the security there, while one older woman is busy talking to the one of the teachers, smiling at the teacher, being kind and quite pleasant. The teacher left and the older woman waved her goodbye. Once the teacher was gone, the older woman frowned and sighed deeply, as she walked over to her workers, seeing that they are having some problems with what they are setting up. One of the workers walked over to the older woman who just finished talking to the teacher.  
  
"Cora- I mean boss! We have another problem with the bots." The boss lady, who's name is Cora, sighed, and looked at her worker with a frown and crossed her arms.  
  
"If it's haywire or a glitch, you know what to do. Heck, if it's even broken, get it fixed! Now stop bothering me and-" Cora stopped what she was saying as she looked behind the worker, who was scared, looking at Uraraka, checking her out.  
  
"Hello there cutely~" Cora spoke out, confusing the worker. Cora realized what she said and cleared her throat. "Just get it fixed please." The worker nodded and rushed over to the U.A building. Uraraka noticed the worker running pass her, then noticed Cora. It shows that she has aged a lot, with sharp facial features, including a notably large hooked nose with pronounced creases on both sides. She has gray hair, wearing a white collar shirt and orange vest. Her dark blue eyes are notably fierce and evil-looking when she is looking at a worker. Cora groaned as she held against a wall, making Uraraka look concerned if she is having trouble moving around. Cora looked to her right, and opened her palm, waiting, then a cane with an inlaid stone flew into her hand. she used it to help her stand a bit better as she walked over to her workers, telling them something, that Uraraka couldn't hear.  
  
Uraraka stopped looking and begin to continue walking to her dorm. While Uraraka took her eyes of Cora, Cora eyes darted over to Uraraka, looking at her beauty. Cora loved Uraraka cute face and her slender curvy figure. However, her eyes looked closer to Uraraka ass and breasts, wanting to see them. Cora looked at her watch, then looked at her workers. "Alright, it's break time everyone." As soon as she said that, the workers groaned and stopped what they were doing, happy they can relax for a bit. Cora walked away, heading over wear Uraraka was going, and she was trying to hurry up to catch up. After a minute, Cora was able to catch up to Uraraka, only to see her go into a dorm building...  
  
"Curses! How am I going to get to the girl now?" Cora begin to think of a plan to get Uraraka, then it clicked to her, something that is simple and easy to do.  
  
Hours Later...  
  
Cora workers were heading home to go see family or relax at their place. However, two stayed behind, because Cora asked them to, as she asked the principle to let her stay for a bit longer to make sure the security bots were working and check the dorms surroundings to see if they could out security there. They were even allowed to go inside the dorm buildings just incase. Cora smiled as she was with the workers, looking at the walls of the building, and it was the building where Uraraka was in. Cora looked at her two trusted workers and signaled them to come over to her. She gave them a thumbs up and they knew it was time for her to do her plan. One of the workers went inside the building, checking if anyone was awake and was walking around. It was 10 PM right now, so they think the students should be asleep right now. The worker signaled them to come inside, as she saw no one, so Cora and the other worker rushed inside quickly.  
  
Cora had a map of the floors, as she needed it to help her locate where Uraraka could be. She pointed to the elevator, and went to it, clicked the button, waiting for the elevator. The workers made sure to look busy so no one would get suspicious of their act. Cora got in and went up to the 4th floor, where she was in the girl section. She exited the elevator and begin to go to the doors, leaning close to them to see if she hers anyone awake or not. She opened the first door she was near to and looked inside to see a different girl. She quietly closed the door and went to the next door.  
  
"Wait, these two doors are empty, so that means..." Cora to the last door at the end of the hallway and leaned forward to listen to see if Uraraka was awake. She was, but Cora could hear weird noises coming from inside.  
  
"O-Olivia~" Cora realized what Uraraka was doing and she was blushing a bit, surprised this girl was doing this as she was coming over to her. Suddenly, Cora had a awful, evil, wicked plan. She opened the door slowly to not make a sound, then went inside the dorm, as she closed the door behind her. She leaned over a bit to see Uraraka back arched as her fingers slowly moved around her clit, as she pressed gently on and relaxed as warmth flushed throughout her body.  
  
Cora smirked as she took out her recorder, as she begin to record all this.

Uraraka stretched her legs further apart, leaned back, and lifted her hips as she penetrated through her clit as she visualized her own pleasure. 

Her finger slid in and out as she thrusts were slow, but slowly picked up. She pushed further in, and as this was going on, Cora stroke her hard cock through her pants, staring as she was biting her to prevent her from moaning and get caught. Uraraka quietly moaned, feeling herself get wetter and wetter, as she was on the edge of cumming. The movement was frantic and wild, it was effective and Uraraka moaned a bit louder as she, squirting out as her body pulsating with pleasure. Cora stopped what she was doing, and slowly made her way out of the room, smirking even more as she had what she needed.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Class just finished as Uraraka was leaving her class room. She and Olivia made some plans where they can meet up in two days from now. Uraraka was happy about this as she was finally able to see Olivia again, so they can be together. Uraraka made sure her happiness wasn't noticed by Mina, so she isn't on her about this. Uraraka stopped when the older woman from yesterday was blocking her way, which had her kind of worried. Cora smiled at Uraraka.  
  
"Hello, I am Cora, the person trying to fix the security problem here and I need to ask you some questions. They will be quick." Uraraka stared at the woman, and slowly nodded. Cora smiled as she begin to lead Uraraka to somewhere. They were in a old class room that hasn't been used in quite a while, so this made Uraraka worried, thinking this is some kind of set up. She looked at Cora, who had a tape recorder?  
  
"You know what this is young lady?" Cora asked Uraraka.  
  
"Y-Yes, it's a tape recorder." Cora smiled and then pressed the play button. It played moaning sounds, confusing Uraraka, but it made her blush a lot. However... Uraraka soon realized who's moan they were. It was hers!" "You see, I was doing some searching to see if things were safe at the dorms, and to my surprise, there was this sound coming from a room. I checked it and well... You can figure out the rest." Uraraka was shocked, nervous, but most of all, scared of what this woman would do with this recording. "What will you do with it?" Cora smiled as she stopped the recording and walked over to Uraraka, leaning a bit close to her. Uraraka sweat a little, worried of what is going to happen. "I am a reasonable person kid, so I'll make a deal. I won't give this to the principle and rat you, so in exchange, you do whatever I want. Which means, ANYTHING. Deal?" Uraraka face went a bit pale, as she stared as this stranger, who is blackmailing her! However, Uraraka doesn't want to be kicked out of U.A, so she slowly nodded. Cora smiled as she placed the recorder in her pocket.  
  
"Are your classes over?" Uraraka nodded and Cora smiled even more as she signaled Uraraka to follow her. They left the school building, then walked towards where Cora wanted them to go, and this made Uraraka panic a bit, as she was scared of what Cora had in mind. After a bit, they were at P.E Gamma, where Cora workers were busy with stuff. Uraraka was kind of confused as to why they are here. Cora looked around for the two older women who helped her last night, so she can talk to them. Once she saw them, she called them out.  
  
"Giselle! Harlow! Come here!" The two workers heard her and begin to walk over to her.  
  
"Stay here." Cora told Uraraka as she walked over to the two women walking over to her.  
  
They met in the middle and looked around to see everyone busy. "Alright, I am going to be gone for a bit, maybe a hour or 2, so I am going to place you two in charge, alright?" They nodded, and Cora smiled, as she was about to go, but Giselle spoke up. "Is that the girl?" Cora stopped and nodded. "When will we have our share?" Harlow asked Cora, who raised an eyebrow, but sighed. "Okay, remember that alleyway I told you two about? That's where I am going, so come in two hours and you'll get your turn." The women smirked and nod understanding Cora. "Oh! Where's the van I told you two to get ready?" Giselle pointed to the gate wall, where it was. It didn't have there company symbol, so no one knew who it belong to. Cora smiled and went there, as well as getting Uraraka to come along. They both got in the van and Cora started the car, then drove off out of U.A. Uraraka looked out the window, worried and scared where Cora is taking her. It's been 30 minutes and Uraraka was still looking out the window, looking at the sky. However, it became dark as a wall blocked her view. Uraraka looked around and noticed they were in some kind of alleyway, making her be on guard a bit.  
  
"Alright, here's your first job for me." Uraraka turned around to face Cora, as she saw her unbuckle her belt, then unzipped her pants, as she took out her limp cock, making Uraraka eyes go wide. She shakily looks at Cora, who was smirking at her, as she gripped Uraraka hair and pushed her down on her crouch, into her cock.  
  
"Get to it." Cora demanded. Uraraka looked at the dick in front of her as she hesitated to do anything, but she didn't want to make Cora angry. So, Uraraka started by running her tongue along the limp dick, stopping every other time to lick Cora balls, something she hasn't done before.

"Ohhh!" Cora groaned, making her happy that she is finally doing this as she was horny from last time. Cora cock gradually grew longer, taking Uraraka by surprise as it was getting bigger. Uraraka was shocked to see the vergy big long cock Cora had, as it was at least 14 or 15 inches! Cora felt every sensation as Uraraka ran her tongue up and down. Uraraka pulled away, but Cora grip didn't let her, as she made Uraraka look at her, letting Uraraka see Cora not pleased face. "Where do you think your going? There's more work to do." She pushed Uraraka back down to her cock. Cora grabbed her cock and began to slap Uraraka in the face with her dick. After a bit, Cora stopped and pulled Uraraka over to her and pushed her against the vans driving wheel, as it made Uraraka get scared, worried that the horn will go off, however, it didn't. 'D-Did she disable it?!' Uraraka thought.

"I think it's time to go even further." Cora opened Uraraka jacket, then her shirt, revealing her big breast.

Cora set her cock against Uraraka stomach as she leaned forward and captured Uraraka lips. Cora shoved her tongue into Uraraka mouth, as she was trying to put Uraraka tongue in a submission hold. Cora placed her hands on Uraraka boobs, squeezing them tightly, then she stopped and started to pinch Uraraka nipples, which took Uraraka by surprise as it hurt her a bit, making her groan into Cora mouth. Cora then pulled Uraraka up as she took her behind the van and placed her on down, as she was on her knees, and her hands on the van wall. Cora ripped open Uraraka tights, then ripped her panties off. She set her cock against Uraraka opening. Cora pushed her cock way into Uraraka pussy. Cora balls clapped against Uraraka ass. Cora vision flashed while Uraraka gasped and moaned loudly, feeling Cora cock throbbing in her pussy, as her walls squeezed Cora cock.

"I-It feels like your tearing me a-apart!~" Uraraka moaned out loudly.

Cora wasted no time and begin to thrust hard into Uraraka pussy, not holding anything back. Cora pulled out quickly as she turned Uraraka around, then picked her up. She then slammed her down on her cock, making Uraraka moan out once agan. She grabbed Uraraka round ass. Cora suddenly slammed Uraraka against the wall of the van and started to pound her. Cora looked down at Uraraka boobs, then took one of her nipples into her mouth and started rolling it around with her tongue, causing Uraraka to moan even louder.

"O-Oh!" Uraraka gasped as she had a orgasm.

Within minutes, Cora felt the tightening in her balls, as she slammed into Uraraka.

"Ahh fuck!" Cora bit her lip as she was close to cumming and within seconds, she unload her cum into Uraraka, who's eyes went wide and was drooling, as she had another orgasm.  
  
Cora pulled out of Uraraka and placed her down on the floor of the van, as she was breathing heavily, as she was having trouble standing. She sat down, then leaned back, looking at Uraraka, who was shaking a bit. Cora looked down at her limp cock, and knew she couldn't go another round. Uraraka slowly pushed herself up, looking at Cora, who was smiling at Uraraka. "A-Am I done?" Before Cora could answer, the doors open up, revealing Giselle and Harlow. Uraraka saw Giselle, who had brown eyes, dark gray hair that is tied in a bun. Her fringe is wavy and mostly gathered on the right side of her face. On her face and body, some wrinkles have formed. Harlow has orange eyes, her hair pulled back and has a small pony tail on the top of her head. She has wrinkles on her face.  
  
"Sorry boss, but Harlow couldn't wait any longer, and honestly, I couldn't either." Giselle said.  
  
Cora smiled and waved the older women to come in, making them smile, as they got in, closing the doors behind them. "Sorry kid, but you have to work for them right now." Urarka looked at Giselle and Harlow, who both looked down at Uraraka with creepy smiles, scaring Uraraka. Both took their pants off quickly and torn off their boxers, revealing their hard cocks, veins were running through it and into the head. Giselle picked Uraraka up and aimed her cock at Uraraka pussy, then she plunged into her pussy. Giselle grunted as she hammered into Uraraka hard, not even going slow with her thrusts at all. Uraraka didn't seem to be having much joy at all, but Giselle was having the time of her life. She finally got to fuck a girl after 10 long years. While Giselle was pounding Uraraka pussy, Harlow went behind Uraraka and slammed into Uraraka tight ass. Uraraka eyes widen as she yelled in pain, since Harlow didn't lube her cock at all.

"FUCK!" Harlow cried out as she felt her cock being squeezed. She didn't waste anytime and begin to thrust in and out of Uraraka, moaning loudly.  
  
Giselle and Harlow were concentrating on wrecking Uraraka pussy and ass, while Cora was taking a picture of this. Uraraka felt light headed as she was trying to stay awake from her being pounded by the two women. Time went by and Uraraka has cum three times already. Harlow lowered her head near Uraraka as she was grunting heavily, Uraraka feeling her hot breath against her eye, while Giselle was a moaning mess. However, both were tired from thrusting for so long. With one last hard thrust, both women went balls deep into Uraraka and released their load.  
  


"Take my load you dumb bitch!" Giselle yelled as she blew her load as she filled Uraraka pussy up with so much it cum, overflowing it. All of it went directly into Uraraka womb. Harlow on the other hand, cum quite a lot into Uraraka ass, as it was coming out of her ass, even with Harlow cock still inside her. Cora smirked as she lowered her hone, looking at the girls.  
  
"I think it's time to go."


	11. Ochaco Uraraka- The Intrusion 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two stories are going to be requests.

Two days has pass, since what Cora, Giselle and Harlow did with Uraraka. Since then, Uraraka tried to avoid them as best she can, however, she knew she could for so long, because she didn't want that tape recorder to be her downfall. Uraraka was actually happy, because tomorrow, she can see Olivia and spend some time with her. Just her and Olivia, being together, loving one another, and finally doing activities that isn't sex related. Uraraka was talking with Mina and Momo about her going out to see a friend, but Mina doesn't think it's a friend and she would be right.  
  
"Come on Uraraka~ Is it really a friend or some secret lover?~" Mina joked, while Uraraka was a blushing mess. Momo smiled a little as she looked at her friends joking about this.  
  
"R-Really! I'm just going over to a friends for a bit." Uraraka tried to tell them, however Mina still didn't believe it, while Momo did. They went back and forth for a while. When that was going on, Cora was at her company, sitting down in her office, looking not pleased at all.  
  
The door opened, revealing Giselle and Harlow, as they both walked in and closed the door behind them. They even locked it just incase some comes in when they are talking about the company. "Giselle, Harlow. I called you both here for one reason. Money." Giselle and Harlow looked worried about this as money has became a problem lately, because no one has really been asking for their security products or even help. "What's the problem?" Giselle asked Cora, knowing this would only upset her even more and she was right. Cora gave a dry laugh as she looked at the two workers. "All our men, women, and futanari's are hard working people, even with the right Quirks for the right job, we should be making so much cash. However, our enemy has made more than us and is running us out of business, meaning I had to fire a lot of workers. A LOT! Now, I have no problem with that, as it saves money for the company, but when our workers ask for a raise, it becomes A DAMN PROBLEM!!!" Cora slammed her fist onto her desk, breathing heavily as her face is red. She took a breather and calmed down.  
  
"How many asked for a raise boss?" Harlow asked Cora, who signaled them to come over to her desk, which they did. Cora showed them a list of workers who asked for a raise.  
  
"Geez! Seven workers in one day?!" Harlow shouted and Cora nodded, not happy with this much. She could do three, maybe 5, but 7 is too much.  
  
"I don't know what to do, because they are all the best we got at the moment, so firing them isn't a option. I can't tell them about the money problem, because that would be chaos for the business." Cora leaned into her chair, sighing deeply as she had no idea what to do, even Harlow seemed upset about this, meaning she would lose her paycheck. Giselle however, seemed like she had an idea, which could help them in a long run. "I have an idea." Cora looked at Giselle, now having her attention to her trusted worker. "What do you have in mind?" Cora asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, let's go over them. Willow, she's quite hard working and is stressed out a lot doing the work she does. Caroline, sad really, her wife left her 15 years ago, which destroyed her and she hasn't had sex in a long time. Sadie, her and her wife haven't had sex in a long time, because after having three kids, Sadie wife seemed tired all the time, making it hard for them to get into it. Tami, she is just need to have her load undone for her. Emily, she isn't really into her wife anymore, as she wants to get more attractive girls. Andrea has had trouble getting laid, so she needs to blow off some steam and finally, Eden. Her wife has been cheating on her for years now, both 30 years apart." Cora was shocked to hear this.  
  
"3-30 years?! How old is Eden?!" Cora asked.  
  
"She's 60." Harlow stated.  
  
"Anyway, the point being, there's a connection with the girls." Giselle told them, however Harlow didn't get it. "Well yeah, they are all in their early or mid 50s." Cora smirked as she looked at Harlow, who looked at her boss confused, but then realize what Giselle was planning. They all smirked.  
  
An Hour Later...  
  
Willow, Caroline, Sadie, Tami, Emily, Andrea, and Eden were setting down on some chairs, looking bored as they were informed to go to the one warehouse they build stuff or store things. The door opened, as Cora walked in with Giselle and Harlow, both carrying things.  
  
"Hello my good workers! I have something to tell you all." Cora stood in front of them, seeing that she has their attention. "I have called you all here today, because you seven have asked for a raise. Now, I have some news that is good, if you see it like that." This confused the seven girls, as they didn't know what to expect from this. Giselle sent the computer up, and gave Cora a thumbs up. She smiled as she clapped and pointed at the screen, revealing a picture Uraraka walking around with a black shirt and blue shorts. the seven women eyes darted straight at Uraraka, as they were sweating a bit. However, one stood out, and that was Tami. She remembers Uraraka and was confused as to why she is on the screen.  
  
"Everyone, I have a proposal that might interest you. You see, I am willing to give you all a different raise, one where I don't pay with cash, but pay with this girl." The women stare with shock all over their face, not believing this for a second.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sadie asked with a sarcastic voice and Cora nodded, as this made her realize she wasn't joking.  
  
"Boss, with all do respect, we can't do this! We're all married!" Andrea stated, but soon regretted saying it as Caroline began to look down at the ground, sighing deeply, while Willow rolled her eyes and Tami coughed nervously. "I mean, some of us are, sorry you three..." They said it was oaky, while Cora shook her head. "It's not okay! You seven haven't had sex in a long time and I can tell! Isn't this better than getting some extra cash?" Cora said, trying to get the workers to agree with her. "Not me really, I rather get paid." Willow said and Tami nodded. "Speak for yourself! I'm all in!" Sadie spoke out, making the other workers look surprised about this. "Me too!" Emily shouted out. "Listen, true we are married, but I need sex! I haven't had any in 18 years!" Sadie said, while Emily nodded in agreement. "Well, what will it be girls? I need a group answer." Cora told them. Willow raided her hand up. "I'm in for the girl." Then Sadie, Emily, Andreas and even Caroline raised their hands! The only two left was Tami and Eden. Tami really wanted to have Uraraka again, but was unsure if it was a good idea.  
  
"I'm in." Eden said, raising her hand up. Tami then joined the group as Cora smirked...  
  
Uraraka was walking back to U.A as she was bringing over some food she brought from a store to make some food. She suddenly stopped when she saw Cora, standing beside the van she was used for, making Uraraka look angry a bit. She sighed and walked over to Cora, who smirked as she saw Uraraka coming over to her. "What do you want Cora?" Uraraka asked with venom in her voice, making Cora look sad, but Uraraka knew she was acting it. "My, I can't see my favorite gal?" Uraraka raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What's my name then?" Cora paused for a moment as her smirked went down a little. "Clever girl. I have a new job for you, so get in." Uraraka didn't, and Cora chuckled, as she pulled out the recorder. Uraraka flinched a little, as she got inside the van quickly. Cora got in and drove off, passing U.A. After 30 minutes, they were at Cora company and drove in, passing some buildings, as they stopped at a warehouse.  
  
"Get out kid, we're going in there." Uraraka left her bags in the van and got out, walking to the door, that leads into the warehouse. Cora walked over to the door and opened it, and pushed Uraraka inside, which made Uraraka stumble a bit, but she didn't fall. She gave Cora a death glare, who ignored it. The place was pitch black as there was no light inside, only the light coming form outside. Cora clapped her hands and the room lid up, revealing many boxes, tools, machinery and shelfs. Uraraka walked around, looking a bit interested on what's in here. She heard Cora close the door, and was waiting for her to grope her, but she didn't?  
  
"Alright, come out everyone." Once she said that, seven older women walked out, some looking like the are in their 50's while one looks older than the rest.  
  
"W-What's going on?!" Uraraka shouted, as the women slowly surrounded her, grabbing her arms.  
  
""Well, I had to do some things to help my company, so in order to save money, I'm going to have you help these workers with their... Stress problems. Anyway, she's all yours, do whatever you want, just don't kill her." Cora then left the warehouse, locking the door as Uraraka was trapped with the women. They began to take off all Uraraka clothes, leaving her naked in front of them, as they were drooling. All of them unzipped their pants and took out their cocks, as they were hard as steel. "Who's going first?" Willow asked the group, as they looked at each other, as this now became a problem, however, they looked at Eden and Caroline, knowing they deserve to go first. Both realize why they were staring, then walked over to Uraraka and Caroline was the first to have her cock in front of Uraraka face. She shoved her cock into Uraraka mouth quickly, catching Uraraka off guard as she didn't expect this at all. Caroline moaned loudly as she began to fuck Uraraka mouth, as she gripped onto Uraraka hair with a iron grip.  
  
"O-Oh god! I haven't had a blowjob in forever!" Caroline moaned out loudly, as she thrust faster. The others were jerking off, staring at Uraraka, waiting for their turn. Caroline puled out and Uraraka was able to breath for a second, but was then faced down onto another cock, which Eden was the one who did it. Eden thrusted in and out, moaning a bit as she was finally able to be pleased. Caroline seemed like she couldn't wait any longer, so she had an idea, and whispered it into Eden ear. Eden nodded and pulled her cock out of Uraraka mouth, as Uraraka coughed up a bit, finally able to breath.  
  
Caroline begin to get onto the ground as she laid back on it, making Uraraka know what she wanted. She crawl over to Caroline and got on top of her, as she placed both her hands on Caroline chest. Uraraka slowly lowered herself down until she was at the tip of the cock. Uraka began to toy with Caroline cock, doing circle motions around it, as this made Caroline to moan loudly. Caroline cock was constantly twitching and throbbing within her. Uraraka pushed her way down as she moaned softly, feeling Caroline cock inside her. Caroline didn't waste anytime and begin to thrust into Uraraka, who didn't mind it. While this was going on, Eden grabbed ass and started to hammer her hard, going in and out of Uraraka at an alarming rate.  
  
There were slapping sounds echoing through the warehouse. Uraraka mouth was open as she was moaning loudly, as she was enjoying this a lot. The two women were hitting all her sweet spots and this pushed Uraraka over the edge as she came. Willow walked over and was in front of Uraraka who looked up to see a cock in front of her. She placed her lips against Willow cock as she opened her mouth, and Willow didn't waste anytime as she thrusted her entire cock into Uraraka mouth. Emily and Andrea walked over, then took Uraraka hands and placed them on their dicks, Emily cock in Uraraka left hand and Andrea cock in her right.  
  
All the girls were a moaning mess that echoed into the warehouse. Willow bit her lip as she thrusted into Uraraka throat, her balls hitting her chin, as she released her load into Uraraka mouth. Uraraka was slowly drinking the cum in her mouth, when she felt hot stream of cum all over her face and some getting into her air. Emily and Andrea cum and were happy about it, as she were going backwards, while Willow too out her cock from Uraraka mouth, who drink all the cum. Willow, Emily, and Andrea were laying on the ground knocked out, surprising Uraraka.  
  


Uraraka moaned out as she felt Eden gripping tightly on her ass, as she unload her cum into Uraraka ass, feeling like she's flying through the sky. Eden pulled her cock out and laid down onto the ground, breathing heavily as she slowly fell asleep. Caroline grabbed Uraraka hips and slammed her down onto her cock, as she drove her balls deep into Uraraka, letting her unloaded her seed deep inside Uraraka. Uraraka lifted herself off Caroline cock as she crawled onto the floor, breathing heavily as she felt the cum run down her leg. Tami rushed over to Uraraka and picked her up, then walked quickly over to a chair. She sat down and placed Uraraka in front of her cock.  
  
"Use your boobs." Tami demanded and Uraraka did as she was told. Uraraka wrapped her boobs around Tami cock and she began to lick Tami cock head. Tami was moaning crazily as she cum within seconds, shooting up in the air, getting all over the floor and landing onto Uraraka breasts. Tami leaned back against the seat and Uraraka leaned away, as she was happy she was done with all the girls... Or so she thought.  
  
"Hey, it's my turn." Uraraka turned her head and saw Sadie, who was staring down at Uraraka with hunger in her eyes.  
  
"I-I can't right now okay? I need a second to rest." Uraraka told Sadie, but she didn't care, as she lifted Uraraka up and begin to walk over to a different door on the right of the warehouse.  
  
They went through the door and Uraraka machines going off, tools being used and footsteps. Uraraka looked around weakly as she saw people working, but what really got her attention was that there were no men here at all. However, it just hit her that she was on her with all these people who can see her naked! Sadie went behind a shelf, but people could see them, but she didn't care. She let Uraraka down on the ground and Uraraka slowly ssstood up, as she used the shelf to aid her. However, Sadie used this to her advantage as she saw Uraraka bent over, so she gripped Uraraka hips and thrusted her cock into Uraraka pussy, making her moan. this caused some f the workers to notice what was going on and they were blushing, but also interested on what was going on. However, they continue to work, bt looked over where Sadie and Uraraka were at. Sadie was moaning so much as she was ramming Uraraka hard and wasn't going slowly.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum!" Sadie yelled out, as she went faster with her thrusts. Some of the female workers took their cocks out and slowly stroke them, as they watch Sadie pound Uraraka restless.

"P-Please don't cum inside me!" Uraraka pleaded, however Sadie ignored her, going even faster. tears streaming down her face.

"Shut the fuck up and take it!" Sadie roared out as she hit Uraraka side, making her gasp out pain. Uraraka turned her head to look at Sadie to tell her not to do that again. "D-Don't hit me-" "Don't tell me what to do girl!" Sadie shouted, getting frustrated from Uraraka talking back to her as she leaned forward and slapped Uraraka hard. The sound echoed throughout the room and the workers were surprised to see this. It made them feel sorry for Uraraka, while others were turned on by this. Uraraka had tears streaming down her check, as she was gasping. Within a minute, Sadie went balls deep into Uraraka, cumming inside Uraraka womb, as she was groaning, while Uraraka coughed. Sadie kept cumming and until her cum was pouring out of Uraraka pussy. Sadie pulled out and her cum poured out, creating a puddle under them. Uraraka walked over to the right, but fell to her knees and her whole body was on the ground.  
  
"Let's go." Sadie picked up Uraraka legs and begin to drag her back to the open room area, but once she was almost there, a bell went off. It was break time as the 10 workers in the room rushed over to Sadie, surrounding her, as they looked hot and sweaty.  
  
"Hey Sadie, um, c-could we have the girl for a bit, you know, when break is over?" The woman asked, and Sadie looked down at Uraraka, who looked up at her.  
  
"Sure, but don't use her pussy, just the other stuff." Sadie told them, as she dropped Uraraka legs. Sadie left the circle around her as the women begin to take their cocks out and begin to fuck Uraraka.  
  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
Cora came back into the warehouse, where she saw the seven girls knocked out, all but Sadie, who was reading a book. She walked pass all the knocked out girls and stood in front of Sadie.  
  
"It appears you all had fun?... Wait, where's the girl?" Sadie pointed the door at the right, and this made Cora sighed. She waked over there and opened the door, to see the workers working, but she noticed three missing. She walked in the room and all the workers did there best to look very busy. Cora heard a splash, as she looked down and saw a puddle of cum all over the floor.  
  
"Oh great..." Cora looked around and saw a trail of cum going down into the storage room for this working section of the warehouse. As she grew closer to the room, she could hear balls slapping against something, meaning those missing workers are at it with Uraraka. Cora got to the door and opened it, revealing one of the workers pounding Uraraka ass hard, while one was taking pictures and the other recording this.  
  


"Come on! Pound that ass!" Sad the worker who was recording. The worker went faster with her thrusts, before she slammed her cock into Uraraka ass, holding it in there.

"I'm going to cum!" She grunted as she let out a massive load into Uraraka, who spammed as she felt it go inside her overflowed cum ass.

"Nice!" Said the worker who took pictures. She high the other two girls, and was walking to the door, but stopped when she saw Cora, who was tapping her finger against her crane. "U-Um guys? Our boss is here." The two women turned around and saw Cora standing there. The woman recording stopped recording, and the woman took her cock out of Uraraka. "Girls, please get back to work now." They nodded and head off, but Cora grabbed the woman who recorded the whole thing. "Don't release that on the web, alright?" The woman nodded and Cora let her go, so she can get to work. Cora walked over to Uraraka, who was fliching a lot, as her eyes are widen, cum all over her body and pouring out of her.  
  
"So, how was it?" Cora asked.  
  
"T-Take me home please." Uraraka asked.


	12. Ashido Mina- The Alleyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ShadyManBooRadley.

Ashido Mina was making her down the street she usually goes through in order to go to school and back home. Right now, she was heading home, finally finishing up class today and was glad she can relax. However, she stopped for a moment and turned around, to see if she was being followed, then once she saw no one was, she continued walking forward. She walked past a alleyway on her right, not bothering to look into it, and as she was minding her own business, a pair of hands seized her, then yanked her into the alleyway, into the deeper dark parts of it. She was pushed to the ground, groaning a bit from the impact, as she slowly turned her head to look who did this to her. It was a woman who was wearing a black eye mask, grey trench coat, blue long neck sweater, black gloves, grey pants and some winter boots. Mina looked closer and saw that this woman was way older than 20 or 30, maybe she was in her 50s. The woman had gray hair, but Mina could see her eyes at all, because of the mask.  
  
"Wait a minute... I know you! Your that Villainious who increases stuff! Um, Increase! That's your name!" Mina shouted out and the older woman smirked as she grew closer to Mina.  
  
"I guess I have been getting noticed after all. Yes, I am Increase and you are my meal for today." Mina was confused by this, until she realize what was going on...  
  
Mina got up quickly and shot her hand forward as some acid poured out, surprising Increase, as she moved to the right to dodge it, however, some of it got on her coat and begin to burn up and dissolve, shocking her. Mina ran forward and was going to get pass Increase, however, she was kicked back and fell to the floor. Mina saw Increase getting to her, but Mina knew she couldn't let her, so she pulled her backpack off, then threw it at Increase, who just hit it out of the way, but as she did this, she got punched in the stomach, making her gasp. Mina grinned, but it vanished, once Increase grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground hard, knocking the air out of her. Increase took her coat off, ripped the part that got dissolved and tied up Mina arms behind her. Once Increase was done, she turned her body to face her, then she begin to rip open Mina coat, then her shirt, revealing her pink bra.  
  
"Nice rack~" Increase said, as she stared at Mina C cup breasts. She licked her lips, as she opened her flyer and released her 14 inch hard cock in front of Mina, who eyes widen.  
  
"N-No! Don't!" Increase placed her cock in-between Mona breasts, then rubbed her breasts, pressing them, squeezing them, pinching her nipples, as his made Mina moaned out. Increase smirked as she continued to toy with Mina boobs, not stopping for a while.  
  
Mina began to get wet and wet. Mina realized something was wrong. She was getting more sensitive within seconds. She looks down and see's her breast getting bigger and bigger, completely squishing Increase cock. Increase thrusts between Mina boobs, moaning in the process. Increased pushed her breast together even harder, as she quicken her thrusts. Mina was moaning loudly, as she came, then again, and again. At this point, was a moaning mess, her mouth wide open as she was drooling. She couldn't think straight.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Increase squeezes Mina enormous breasts around her cock as hard as she can as she cums, ejaculating onto them. Some and thick strings of cum spread all over Mina face, some getting in her mouth. Increase pulled her cock out and put it back in her pants. She looks down at Mina and smirks.  
  
"Hoped you enjoyed it kid. See ya. Maybe we'll meet again~" With that, Increase got up and left Mina there, covered in cum and with bigger breasts.  
  
A Few Weeks Later...  
  
A old woman was yelling at her phone. She was taking to her wife, who once again can't arguing with her, and this was made the old woman angry and tired.  
  
"Listen! I will get home later! I just got out of work! Bye!" She hung up, and put her phone in her pocket.  
  
"Sounds like you are having a hard day." The old woman stopped and looked around to see Mina in her U.A outfit. The old woman eyes darted right at Mina big breast and she sweated a little, as she was getting nervous.  
  
"Y-Yes, I had a rough day. stressed out as well." Mina walked over to her and pressed her chest against the older woman body, making her tense up. "Really? Well, let me help you~ You deserve to have a break." Mina, opened up her jacket to reveal her bare breast, causing the woman to blush, and was getting hard. Mina grabbed her arm and begin to drag her to a alleyway. The old woman followed with no hesitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped this was okay! It was difficult to do this with losing a large part of this when I lost power and had to try to remember what I had and fix everything. I hope this was alright ShadyManBooRadley. Next one is going to be better!


	13. Blake Belladonna- The Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ShadyManBooRadley.

Blake Belladonna, member of Team RWBY, and attends Beacon Academy, is going through Heat. She can't keep going through this anymore and decided to look for a mate. one that will fulfil her wishes and probably do the same for her mate. She looked around Beacon for day after day for that one mate for her, but she hasn't them! Blake has become more aggressive lately, and horny lately, that her Teammates notice. She has tried to hide it, but it didn't work. At this point, Blake has decided to give up, but give it one more shot. If she couldn't find them in Vale tomorrow, she would give up. She went through the day, doing her best to keep herself under control. As the next day appeared, Blake got up quickly, got ready and dashed out to a airship to take her to Vale. Once she was there, she went around, looking for her mate. Time pass, and Blake still couldn't find them. It was almost dark, so she decided to give up. But suddenly, she smelled something. More like someone. Her Fanus senses were going off and she decided to follow them. She jumped over a building after building and finally stopped at a bar. She hid in the shadows and watch the doors. Every time a person left, she would smell the air to see if the scent came from them. She did this for 10 minutes, and still nothing.  
  
" I should give up..." Blake sighed and was about to go, but she smelled the scent! She turned around quickly, to see a old woman, with dark short black hair, with red eyes, had wrinkles, and had some grey in her hair. She looked to be in her early 50's. She had a black coat, grey sweater, blue jeans and green winter boots. She was walking away, and Blake followed her. She used her eyes to listen what she was saying.  
  
"I hate it... All my friends are with someone cute girl, and I'm all alone... Man, I wish to have someone." The old woman said quietly as she continue to walk. She inside a building, which Blake notice was an apartment building. Blake decided to follow the old woman through the building.  
  
The older woman was on the 18th floor, walked over to her door, opened it, and closed it without locking it. She turned on the lights, then proceed, to take her boots and coat off, sighing as she placed her coat on the couch and laid on it. She was exhausted from work and she groaned a little. She looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then breathed out. She lowered her head down, only to see Blake on the table, with her legs wide open, and having a seductive smile. She didn't have her bow on, which meant her Fanus ears were showing. "Hello~" The old woman stared right at Blake, then flicked her forehead, and see Blake still there. "Okay, so I'm not dreaming... WHO ARE YOU?!" She began to panic a little, but Blake walked over to her and placed her hand over the old woman mouth.  
  
"My name is Blake, and I couldn't but help, but notice you have small problem. Sexual problems~" Blake moved her hand away from the old woman, who stared at Blake.  
  
""I-I'm Riley and how do you know that?" Riley looked at Blake, trying her hardest not to check her out. Blake could see this, and smirked as she leaned closer, her body touching Riley.  
  
"I know, because I could smell it. My Fanus senses helped me. Let me help you with all this stress your building up, hmm~?" Blake offered this and Riley was interested. She really wanted this, so badly. Riley nodded and Blake smirked. Blake hand traveled down to Riley crouch, as she opened it and took Riley 15 inch cock out. Blake moaned quietly, a she felt Riley growth in her hand. She licked her lips as wrapped her fingers around Riley cock and started tugging back and forth. Riley closed her eyes, as she waited for this for so long. She hasn't been with anyone for so, so long. Blake quicken her movement and it caused Riley breathing to go a little faster. Blake placed her lips on Riley's and made out with her. Riley moaned, enjoying this, and Blake did as well. Blake moved away, confusing Riley, as she missed Blake lips, but see Blake lowering herself down. She pulled Riley pants and underwear completely off, as she saw what she craved for. Riley balls.  
  
"Just to let you know, I may bite~" Blake kissed the tip of Riley cock, as she moaned. Riley nodded, waiting for Blake to suck her off. However, to her surprise, Blake lowered her head and wrapped her lips around Riley balls, causing Riley to let out a louder moan.  
  
"O-Oh god!" riley leaned her head back, as she was breathing heavily. Blake saw this and was surprised she liked this. Blake had a nut fetish, a big one, and didn't know if her mate would be okay with it but it appears she is.  
  
Blake continue to lick and suck on Riley balls as she jerked her off in the process. Riley was in paradise. She moved her hands to Blake Fanus ears and touched them, causing Blake to moan. Riley could tell Blake was sensitive with her eyes and she smirked as she continue to touch them. Within minutes, Blake had an orgasm, moaning and Riley cum, her holiest of liquid went in the air and went into Blake hair, and some got on her face. The smell was intense and Blake smiled. She let go of Riley balls and leaned against the couch, her face borrowed in it. Blake mind went blink as she was there, like nothing was happening. However, there was something happening. Riley got off the couch and pulled Blake white shorts, revealing her round big ass. Riley smirked as she placed her cock between Blake butt cheeks and squeezed them around it, making her moan.  
  
"Oh yeah! This feels so good!" Riley started to thrusts, feeling so blessed. Riley breathing started to pick up along with her pace. She went faster and faster, as she was reaching her limit once again. She thrusted one last time and cum in-between Blake ass, shooting out onto her back and some on her butt and down her legs. Riley stopped and removed her cock from Blake ass, as she leaned next to Blake and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you Blake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another request on the same day! I hope this one was good. I was able to have this one kept safe and was able to finish it early.


End file.
